Piknik w stylu Vongolii!
by Marina97
Summary: Jak bardzo japońskie hanami - wspólne oglądanie kwitnących wiśni - może ulec zmianie, jeśli jego organizacją zajmie się Reborn? Z pewnością należy spodziewać się wizyty starych znajomych. I wybuchów. Mnóstwa wybuchów.


**Tytuł: **"Piknik w stylu Vongolii"

**Fandom: **KHR

**Rating: **K+ - bo jakoś tak mi pasuje

**Postacie: **szeroko pojęci towarzysze Dziesiątego Vongolii

**Od** **Autorki: **...to się rozpisałam. Z początku planowałam ten cały piknik jako krótką historyjkę, jakby wstęp do dłuższej, wielorozdziałowej historii. Ale przy dziesiątej stronie (ach, ta magiczna liczba...) zorientowałam się, że jednak coś jest nie tak i chyba trochę mi nie wyszło. A że Autorka jest istotą leniwą, nie chciało jej się ułatwić czytelnikowi dostępu do fanficka poprzez podzielenie go na poszczególne rozdziały, tylko sypnęła ścianą tekstu i niech się męczą. Tak, jestem okrutną istotą 3

Mimo wszystko, kamień spadł mi z serca, że wreszcie tego molocha, co ciągnął się za mną już około pół roku, skończyłam. T.T Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że znajdą się osoby dostatecznie wytrwałe, że przebić się przez to wszystko i może nawet się im spodoba :D Przepraszam za literówki, przy takiej ilości tekstu bardzo o nie łatwo, chociaż postarałam się usunąć większość...

Znowu pójdę w klasykę i życzę miłego czytania~

* * *

**PIKNIK W STYLU VONGOLII**

* * *

- Mamo, czy jutro ojciec znowu przyjeżdża do domu? – było reakcją Tsuny na tony jedzenia, jakie zastał wieczorem w kuchni. Nana Sawada ze swoim promiennym uśmiechem stała przy kuchence i nie robiąc sobie nic z uginającego się pod ciężarem półmisków stołu, gotowała kolejną potrawę.

- Och, rzeczywiście miał przyjechać, ale niestety coś mu wypadło~

Podejrzliwość Tsuny gwałtownie wzrosła.

- To kto się żeni, w takim razie?

- Już weź przestań, Tsu-kun! – zaśmiała się kobieta, machając jednocześnie ręką. – Dla was jeszcze trochę za wcześnie na takie rzeczy, choć pamiętaj, że zawsze będę cię wspierać~

Chłopak westchnął. Nie lubił, gdy jego matka wchodziła w tryb: „Ojeju, ten mój synek to już taki dorosły się zrobił! Tylko się obejrzeć, a będę wnuki piastować!".

- Więc o co chodzi? – zapytał, zanim kobieta zdążyła pogrążyć się w swoim słodkim świecie.

- Na stole leży, przeczytaj sobie.

Tsuna spojrzał na wyraźnie przeładowany mebel i jakoś odechciało mu się szukania. Ale czego właściwie? Karteczki? Liściku? Widział wyraźnie _dango_. I _onigiri_. Nie, chwila! Spod misy pełnej ostrych skrzydełek wystawał kawałek papieru. Postanowił go wyciągnąć. Jednak karteczka nie wytrzymała nacisku maminej kuchni i rozerwała się na pół. Tsuna przeklął pod nosem. Uniósł lekko talerz, wylewając przy okazji trochę sosu do skrzydełek prosto na obrus, i wyjął drugą część wiadomości. Po złożeniu obu połówek, treść listu wyglądała następująco:

_Chaossu, Beznadziejny Tsuno_

_Muszę przyznać, że czuję się trochę nieswojo nie musząc budzić Cię z samego ranka na dziesięć różnych sposobów. Choć widok twarzy Bianchi w miejsce Twojej jest przyjemną odmianą._

_Przechodząc do rzeczy, z tęsknoty za Twoim wrzaskami i z troski o prawidłowy trening, postanowiłem zorganizować dla całej _famiglii_ wspólne oglądanie kwitnących wiśni, czy _hanami_, jak wolisz. Dlatego zwracam się z prośbą do _Maman_ o przygotowanie wyżywienia. Co prawda Bianchi sama chciała się tym zająć, ale im większy wybór, tym lepiej, prawda?_

_Dlatego zapraszam i Ciebie, i _Maman_ na jutrzejsze spotkanie. Zaczynamy o 11 na peryferiach miasta. Cała Rodzina oczekuje Twojego przybycia._

_Życzę szczęścia,_

_Twój najdroższy korepetytor,  
Reborn_

- Wspaniale… - mruknął Tsuna na tyle głośno, że matka była w stanie go usłyszeć.

- Prawda? To takie miłe ze strony Reborna, że postanowił zorganizować wspólny piknik! Dorósł nam tak szybko…

- „_Tak, zdecydowanie za szybko…_" – dodał w myślach chłopak, nie przysłuchując się dalszemu trajkotaniu matki.

Po tym, jak klątwa Arcobelno została przełamana, powoli zaczęli wracać do swoich poprzednich form. Na szczęście Verde pomylił się w przypuszczeniach co do tempa ich rozwoju. Z jego późniejszych obliczeń wynikało, że aż do osiągnięcia stanu sprzed klątwy rośli ok. 12 razy szybciej od przeciętnego człowieka. Nie należało to do zbyt przyjemnych przeżyć. Pomijając wszystkie skurcze i bóle mięśni, kupowanie nowych ubrań praktycznie co miesiąc było dosyć niekomfortowe. Na szczęście _Maman_ zdawała się niczego nie zauważać i potwornie cieszyła się z tego, jak rośnie jej wychowanek. Aż w końcu z 'nieporadnego dziecka' Reborn osiągnął status 'starszego syna' i właśnie tak był przez panią Sawadę traktowany, przynajmniej w odczuciu Tsuny. Zwłaszcza, gdy pewnego dnia oświadczył, iż razem z Bianchi przeprowadza się na sąsiednią ulicę. Był płacz, złote rady od serca, podarki i Tsuna obserwujący całą tę komedię z boku. Czasami się zastanawiał, czy mama tak samo zareaguje, gdy to on się wyprowadzi… Ba, czasami nawet nie był pewien, czy ona w ogóle pamięta, że to on był jej synem!

- Braciszku Tsuno, co to jest? – głos Fuuty wyrwał go z rozmyślań.

- A, to..? Zaprosz-

- Zamilcz, Głupi Tsuno! Wielki Lambo odpowie za ciebie! Bo umie już czytać~! – nie wiadomo skąd wyskoczył krowi chłopczyk, już na wstępie wyrywając Tsunie obie połówki listu. A w zasadzie tylko dwie ćwiartki, które udało mu się odedrzeć.

- Olala, co my tu mamy? Mmm…. Hmm… - ośmiolatek zaczytał się w tekście, próbując rozszyfrować wszystkie krzaczki. Nagle oddał oba papierki poprzedniemu właścicielowi, robiąc przy tym minę godną urażonej księżniczki.

- I co? Przeczytałeś? – zapytał Tsuna, od razu przekazując wszystkie części wiadomości Fuucie.

- Nie! Zostałem oszukany! Tamtych znaczków się Lambo nie uczył!

- Coś tak czułem…

- Ale za to umiem się podpisać! Tsuna, chcesz mój autograf na czole? Wiem, że chcesz~ No chodź tylko, Lambo ma tu niezmywalny pisak~

- Łał, _hanami_! – Fuuta odezwał się w momencie, gdy Vongolii brakowało jedynie kilka centymetrów do stania się własnością rodziny Bovino. – W zeszłym roku nie poszedłem z nikim, bo byłem chory. Braciszku Tsuno, mogę pójść z wami?

- A idź, jeśli nie boisz się pomysłów Reborna… - odpowiedział Tsuna, jednocześnie zabierając Lambo potencjalne narzędzie dziecięcych zbrodni.

- Idź, idź, Fuuta-kun, wyjdzie ci na dobre – dorzuciła pani Sawada.

- A będzie _takoyaki_? – Lambo zadał pytanie najwyższego priorytetu.

- O Boziu, na śmierć zapomniałam! Ale na jutro powinnam się wyrobić.

- Czyli będzie?

- Tak, będzie, będzie. Spokojnie, Lambo-chan.

- Jej~! – chłopiec zaczął wykonywać coś w stylu „Tańca Szczęścia". – Tsuna, idę z wami! Bez Wielkiego Lambo nie ma imprezy~!

Tsunayoshi próbował udawać, że ten chłopiec ubrany w krowie łaty i biegający w kółko wcale go nie irytuje. Wcale. Nagle Lambo przestał tańczyć i truchcikiem podbiegł do Nany.

- _Maman_, a co to _hanami_? – zapytał, ciągnąc kobietę za spódnicę.

- O, to taki duży piknik pod kwitnącymi wiśniami.

- Ale dlaczego pod wiśniami? Lambo woli winogrona!

- Oj, nie zrozumiałeś. Chodzi o to, żeby popatrzeć, jak ładnie kwitną – pani domu schyliła się nad chłopcem i pogładziła jego kruczoczarne loczki. - Spójrz, w ogrodzie też jedną mamy. Idź sobie obejrzeć.

Chłopiec przytaknął i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Kobieta odprowadziła go wzrokiem, po czym wypuściła powietrze z płuc.

- Biedaczek… - westchnęła. – Musi mu się nudzić, odkąd nie ma I-Pin-chan… Jaka szkoda, że musiała wyjechać do Chin ratować pandy…

- „_Więc taka jest oficjalna wersja…_" – zanotował sobie Tsuna. Tak naprawdę Fon postanowił wziąć I-Pin na kolejny trening, mający na celu opanowanie do końca Bomby Pinzu. A pandy miały z tym tyle wspólnego, że podobno ostatnio zamieszkały gdzieś w tamtej okolicy. I właśnie w ten sposób I-Pin przeniosła swoje zainteresowanie czarno-białymi istotami ze sobą do Chin, zostawiając pewną krówkę samej sobie. Nie, żeby tę krowę to obchodziło, o nie! A wtedy na lotnisku do po prostu coś wpadło Lambo do oka.

- _Maman_, też idziesz na _hanami_? – zakłócił ciszę Fuuta. Kobieta odwróciła się do niego i promiennie uśmiechnęła.

- Och, przykro mi, kochanie. Jedna znajoma już wcześniej mnie zaprosiła. Ale nie martw się! – dodała po chwili, gdy zobaczyła smutek w oczach chłopca. – Jestem pewna, że jakoś się odnajdziemy w tym tłumie.

- Mamo, – przerwał brutalnie Tsuna. – tylko że my będziemy gdzieś poza miastem. A ty idziesz do parku, prawda?

- Jeju, Tsu-kun, skąd wiedziałeś? – Nana nawet nie próbowała ukryć swojego zdziwienia.

- Zawsze idziecie na _hanami_ do parku, odkąd byłem w przedszkolu…

- W takim razie musisz liczyć na Bianchi, Fuuta-kun – mama Tsuny próbowała brzmieć pocieszająco. I chyba się jej to udało, bo Fuuta uśmiechnął się tylko i ruszył w ślad za Lambo. Pani Sawada poprawiła fartuch i wróciła do przyrządzania _takoyaki_.

Tsuna znowu sięgnął do listu. Końcówka listu bardzo go niepokoiła.

„'_Życzę szczęścia'_, _tak?"._

* * *

Pierwsza przeszkoda spotkała Tsunę bezpośrednio po wyjściu z domu. Określenie „peryferie miasta" było dość… ogólnikowe. Które peryferia?! Miał nadzieję, że matka go tam zaprowadzi, gdy będą razem zanosić jedzenie, jednak cały prowiant zniknął w nocy w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Albo zwyczajnie wstawanie pół godziny przed zbiórką nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem.

Tsuna westchnął.

Wyjął pomiętoloną karteczkę z kieszeni swojej pomarańczowej bluzy i, jakby w nadziei uzyskania odpowiedzi od jakiegoś tajemniczego ducha, zaczął się w nią intensywnie wpatrywać.

Pomyślmy.

Peryferie miasta. _Hanami_. Kwitnące wiśnie. Piknik. Dziwne pomysły Reborna. _Hanami_. Cała rodzina. Mnóstwo żarcia. Piknik. Kwitnące wiśnie.

Mimowolnie spojrzał w stronę wzgórz, które zawsze obserwował z werandy. Wzgórza. Drzewa. Kwitnące wiśnie. _Hanami_. Piknik.

Dobra. Idziemy w tę stronę. Trzeba czasami zaufać swojej intuicji. Zwłaszcza Intuicji Vongolii.

- Hej, Sawada, gdzie idziesz?!

Tsuna zatrzymał się w pół kroku, a gdy odwrócił głowę, zobaczył Ryoheia i Kyoko niosących kilka koców i koszyk z jedzeniem. Stali po drugiej stronie skrzyżowania i zdawali się kierować w zupełnie przeciwnym kierunku.

- Braciak..? I Kyoko-chan? – szepnął do siebie. – Jak to gdzie?! Na _hanami_! – odkrzyknął bokserowi.

Rodzeństwo wymieniło zdziwione spojrzenia.

- Tsuna-kun, ale na Południowe Wzgórze jest szybciej w tę stronę! – stwierdziła po chwili Kyoko. Tsuna zarumienił się lekko, ale szybko podbiegł do parki i próbował ukryć własną frustrację. Pieprzyć Intuicję Vongolii. Następnym razem zwyczajnie kogoś zapyta!

* * *

Dzień był zdecydowanie za piękny i za idealny. Reborn chyba miał wtyki nawet w Niebie, że udało mu się załatwić taką pogodę. Słoneczko grzało, ptaszki śpiewały, wiśnie sobie kwitły, a wiaterek delikatnie orzeźwiał całe zbiegowisko mafiosów zebranych w tym miejscu na celebrację osławionego japońskiego _hanami_.

Tsuna, razem z rodzeństwem Sasagawa, wspinał się powoli na pagórek, na którym rozstawiono koce. Już z daleko słychać było radosny gwar rozmów.

Wróć.

Coś mało radośnie brzmiały te rozmowy. Brzmiały bardziej jak kłótnia.

Tsuna momentalnie przyśpieszył kroku. Modlił się, żeby ofiar nie było zbyt dużo. Mógł wstać wcześniej. Mógł nastawić sobie budzik. Znaczy, w komórce. Wtedy istniała szansa, że nie wyrzuciłby go przez okno, jak ten zegar na biurko.

Wtem coś stoczyło się z górki. Nim Tsuna zdążył się zorientować, tajemniczy obiekt dosłownie wpadł mu pod nogi, w skutek czego młody mafioso potoczył się razem z nim. Oboje przelecieli z zawrotną prędkością obok skołowanych Ryoheia i Kyoko, wylecieli w powietrze na kamieniu, który specjalnie stanął im na drodze, a po kilkunastu sekundach lotu wylądowali na poletku różowej koniczyny.

Tsunie wciąż kręciło się w głowie, jednak po chwili udało mu się usiąść. Trzymając się za bolącą głowę, próbował zrozumieć, co się właśnie stało. Spojrzał w stronę tajemniczego walca, przez którego znalazł się ponownie u dołu zbocza.

Zobaczył Gokuderę. Nieprzytomnego Gokuderę. Z wielką czerwoną plamą na koszulce.

Spanikował.

- Gokudera-kun?! Gokudera-kun, słyszysz mnie?! Dalej, wstawaj! – potrząsał przyjacielem.

- Hej, Tsuna, żyjesz?

Odwrócił się i zobaczył lekko zaniepokojonego Yamamoto, z rękoma trzymanymi za głową. Jednak nie dane mu było udzielić odpowiedzi na to pytanie, bo właśnie w tym momencie kolejny już dzisiaj tajemniczy obiekt wpadł na niego z ogromnym impetem, wrzeszcząc mu prosto do ucha.

- Haru tak się cieszy, że Tsunie-san nic się nie stało! I że Tsuna-san w ogóle przyszedł na piknik~!

- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, Haru – mruknął Tsuna. – Ale teraz musimy..!

- Zabiję tę wariatkę, jak matkę kocham… - odezwał się Gokudera, masując przestrzeń między oczami. Uniósł się do pozycji półleżącej, nie odrywając dłoni od nosa. Tsuna zaniemówił z przerażenia.

- Jak dobrze, że nic ci się nie stało, Gokudera! – powiedział wesoło Yamamoto i zaczął się śmiać. Włoch miał zamiar odszczeknąć się za to, ale kątem oka dostrzegł zszokowanego Tsunę i natychmiast zdobył się na uśmiech.

- Witaj, Dziesiąty! – przywitał się. – Przez nich nie zauważyłem twojego przybycia i…

- Nie, to nie tak! – Tsuna natychmiast otrząsnął się i postanowił wyjaśnić całą sytuację, zanim Gokudera zacznie płaszczyć się w najszczerszych przeprosinach za tak wielkie niedopatrzenie. – Właściwie, to jeszcze nie dotarłem na miejsce, bo przez przypadek na mnie wpadłeś i…

- WYBACZ MI! – czoło Gokudery z dużą siłą uderzało o ziemię w geście przeprosin. I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o wyjaśnienie sytuacji. Tsuna westchnął.

- Nie, nic się nie stało. Nie ma za co przepraszać – powiedział. – Naprawdę, zaraz wykopiesz dziurę.

Gokudera gwałtownie zatrzymał się i spojrzał pełnymi pokory oczami na swojego szefa. Jednak jego ekspresja uległa natychmiastowej zmianie, gdy zobaczył Haru wciąż uwieszoną na Tsunie.

- Dziesiąty, to wszystko wina tej głupiej kobiety! – wskazał na brunetkę oskarżycielko. – Jej i jej lustrzanki!

- Hahi! Haru nie jest głupia! – zaparła się dziewczyna.

- Hej, hej, spokojnie..! – wtrącił się Yamamoto. – Po prostu chciała wypróbować nowy aparat, to chyba nic złego?

- To niech nie robi zdjęć, jak ktoś nie chce! – upierał się dalej Włoch. – Niesłuchanie prostych komend świadczy tylko i wyłącznie o jej głupocie!

- Gokudera-san się myli! – sprzeciwiła się Haru. – Chciałam tylko zgromadzić dowody rzeczowe na twoje pastwienie się nad niewinnymi!

- I niby w którym miejscu Głupia Krowa jest niewinna?! Poplamił moją koszulkę z XIV Zjazdu Maniaków Zjawisk Nadprzyrodzonych sosem do kurczaka!

„_Więc stąd się wzięła ta plama…_" – dodał w myślach Tsuna, wpatrując się w czerwony ślad na piersi Gokudery. Faktycznie, jak się tak bliżej przyjrzeć, widać było kawałki pieczarek…

- Gokudera-san powinien już wiedzieć, że przy dzieciach niektóre rzeczy nigdy nie będą bezpieczne! – Haru ciągnęła dyskusję.

- Więc jednak przyznajesz, że Głupia Krowa ma talent do uprzykrzania wszystkim życia..?

- Chyba ty! Przecież Lambo-chan nie robi tego wszystkiego specjalnie!

- Ty przewrotna...!

- DOŚĆ! – wrzasnął nagle Tsuna, zatrzymując duet od rzucenia się na siebie. Oboje skierowali spojrzenia w przeciwnym kierunku i skrzyżowali ręce na piersiach. Tsuna znowu westchnął. „_Oni chyba nigdy się nie dogadają_" – pomyślał.

Yamamoto znowu się zaśmiał, żeby rozładować atmosferę.

- To co? Idziemy? – rzucił w stronę Dziesiątego. Tsuna spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością i podniósł się powoli. Otrzepując ubranie z trawy i pyłu, razem z baseballistą ruszył ponownie w stronę pikniku.

* * *

- Przechwyciliśmy naszą zgubę~! – oświadczył Yamamoto, uderzając po przyjacielsku w ramię Tsuny.

- Tak… Tsuna… san… już... przyszedł… - dodała zziajana Haru, wbiegając na górkę. Tuż za nią przybiegł Gokudera, który, paradoksalnie, jako ostatni zauważył nieobecność Dziesiątego na dole.

- Tsuna, ładnie to się tak spóźniać? – rzucił na powitanie Reborn, nie zmieniając nawet o milimetr swojej pozycji. Leżał trochę z tyłu oparty o pień jednej z wiśni, z kapeluszem opuszczonym na oczy. Dłoń umieszczona na brzuchu świadczyła o obfitym posiłku, który zdążył spożyć jeszcze przed przybyciem swojego ucznia.

- A gdzie się podziało „Dzień dobry"? Albo „Mój kochany uczniu, tęskniłem za tobą"? – powiedział zgryźliwe Tsuna, spoglądając na częściowo już opróżnione półmiski. Najwyraźniej wyszło _tamagoyaki_. Niedobrze.

Reborn uśmiechnął się z przekąsem, ale wciąż nie raczył spojrzeć na swojego rozmówcę.

- Z resztą, nieważne… - Dziesiąty rzucił korepetytorowi zrezygnowane spojrzenie i usiadł na kocu, szybko sięgając po ostatnią sztukę kurczaka. Zabójca uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i uniósł lekko kapelusz. Patrzył na całą roześmianą gromadkę zgromadzoną wokół swojego ucznia. Taka sielanka w przerwie między treningami i ogólnym ratowaniem świata była całkiem przyjemnym doświadczeniem. A wszystko dzięki temu, że pomógł temu leszczowi Sawadzie wyjść na ludzi. No, może patrząc na to, jak pozwalał Lambo wchodzić sobie na głowę (dosłownie), trochę mu jeszcze do ideału mafiosa brakowało. Chociaż z drugiej strony, między innymi na tym polegał urok Neo Vongolii Prima, jak pięknie był Tsunayoshi nazywany. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że chłopak powinien wiedzieć, jak radzić sobie ze swoimi podwładnymi. Zwłaszcza tymi irytującymi, krowo-podobnymi dzieciakami. Wciąż miał zbyt miękkie serce.

Reborn westchnął cicho, czym przykuł uwagę wiecznie czujnej Bianchi. Z lekkim zatroskaniem patrzyła, jak jej narzeczony powoli wstaje i otrzepuje ubranie. Ten szybko zauważył pytanie w oczach dziewczyny i odpowiedział na nie spokojnym uśmiechem. Następnie włożyć ręce do kieszeni i przeszedł na krawędź górki, stając tyłem to reszty zgromadzonych.

- O, chyba już idą – powiedział jakby do siebie, co oczywiście miało na celu odwrócenie uwagi pozostałych od jedzenia.

- Reborn-san? – Gokudera spojrzał z wyraźnym niepokojem na zabójcę. W międzyczasie Lambo, którego niezbyt obchodziły jakiekolwiek słowa Reborna, wyciągnął Strażnikowi Burzy z pałeczek kulkę _takoyaki,_ którą natychmiast połknął, po czym uciekł na drugi koniec koca.

-Hej, Reborn, kto idzie?! – nie wytrzymał w końcu Ryohei, jednak wciąż nie przerywając pochłaniania ryżu z wołowiną. Zabójca tylko uśmiechnął się do niego tajemniczo, i rzucił:

- Starzy znajomi.

Spokój Tsuny został zakłócony po raz kolejny. W ustach Reborna określenie „starzy znajomi" było szczególnie niebezpieczne. Nigdy nie wiedziałeś, czy myśli w tej chwili o kumplach z baru, zastraszonych bandytach, faktycznych przyjaciołach rodziny, czy o kimś, kogo pierwszy raz zobaczysz na oczy. Z wymienionych opcji, Tsunayoshi najbardziej obawiał się tego ostatniego. Wszyscy ludzie, z którymi póki co zapoznał go Reborn, byli jakimiś indywiduami, które zawsze wkopywały biednego Japończyka w kłopoty. A lepiej przebywać z poznanymi dziwakami niż takimi, którzy mogą okazać się na dodatek niebezpieczni.

Właśnie dlatego Tsuna odstawił pałeczki, podniósł się i z pewną dozą strachu stanął obok swojego mentora.

Nagle chwycił się za głowę, wrzasnął, a następnie obrócił się w kamień.

- DZIESIĄTY! – wrzasnął Gokudera, natychmiast rzucając się na pomoc swojemu szefowi. W ślad za nim podążyli pozostali Strażnicy, zaciekawieni, kto był aż tak straszny, żeby zadziałać na Tsunę w ten sposób. Jednak zanim ktokolwiek zdążył do niego podejść, Reborn bezceremonialnie walnął go w wierzch głowy, ocucając przy okazji.

- BOLI! – pisnął chłopak, rozmasowując pokaźnego guza.

- To za to, że niepotrzebnie tchórzysz – oświadczył Włoch, z powrotem chowając ręce do kieszeni. - Kokuyo nie knują dzisiaj nic złego. …chyba.

- Jakoś mnie to nie pociesza…

- KOKUYO TUTAJ?! – krzyknął Gokudera, po czym zaczął uważnie wpatrywać się w sylwetki w oddali.

- O, dawno ich nie widziałem – dodał Yamamoto, jakoś nie zwracając uwagi na to, że mowa o drużynie _tego_ Mukuro Rokudou.

- Hahi? Kim są ci cali „Kokuyo"? – nie ukrywała zdziwienia Haru, również wypatrując nowych przybyszów. Kyoko nic nie mówiła, ale była tak samo ciekawa, o kim mowa.

- Ja… Nie lubię ich… - powiedział cicho Fuuta, jednocześnie przytulając się do Haru. Jego doświadczenia związane z Mukuro nie należały do najprzyjemniejszych. Do dzisiaj zdarzały się mu koszmary z iluzjonistą w roli głównej. Nawet przed uroczą i na co dzień niegroźną Chrome czuł jakiś wewnętrzny respekt, którego nie potrafił przełamać. Bał się osób z Płomieniem Mgły i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Dlatego niezbyt uśmiechało mu się przybycie całego Kokuyo Landu na ich _hanami_. Właśnie zaczynał żałować, że nie poszedł razem z _Maman_ i jej koleżankami. Wtulił się jeszcze mocniej w sweter brunetki i starał się nie patrzeć w kierunku, z którego nadciągała grupka jego dawnych oprawców.

- Fuuta-kun, co się stało? – zmartwiła się Kyoko, podchodząc do chłopca. – Byli dla ciebie niedobrzy?

- Jeśli tak, to Haru im pokaże~! – oświadczyła zdeterminowana dziewczyna, jedną rękę zaciskając w pięść, a drugą gładząc chłopca po włosach.

- Zamknij się, głupia kobieto – zgasił ją Gokudera. – Facet powinien sam sobie radzić z własnymi problemami.

- Gokudera-san znowu jest okrutny! – oburzyła się Haru. Kyoko przytaknęła. Po krótkiej ocenie sytuacji Włoch stwierdził, że nie warto kłócić się z dwiema dziewczynami na raz, więc warknął tylko i zmienił temat:  
- Mówiłyście, że nie kojarzycie Kokuyo, tak?

Dziewczęta ponownie przytaknęły.

- Kokuyo to ta ekipa z sąsiedniego miasta, do której należała Dokuro.

- Aa, to oni! – Haru uderzyła pięścią w otwartą dłoń, dając do zrozumienia, że załapała.

- Chrome-chan dużo o nich mówiła – dodała Kyoko, uśmiechając się do Gokudery. – Dziękujemy.

Chłopak odburknął coś niewyraźnie i spojrzał w przeciwnym kierunku.

* * *

- Witaj, Tsunayoshi Sawado. Minęło trochę czasu.

Tsuna niezbyt wiedział, co odpowiedzieć na tak oficjalne powitanie ze strony swojego nie-do-końca-wroga. Patrzył niepewnie na wyciągniętą do niego rękę, rozważając wszelkie za i przeciw. Właśnie stoi przed nim nikt inny jak osławiony Mukuro Rokudou i próbuje być uprzejmy. Uśmiecha się i oczekuje uściśnięcia dłoni. Ten sam Mukuro Rokudou, który przy każdej możliwej okazji oświadcza, że któregoś dnia zdobędzie jego ciało i zniszczy całą mafię. Ten, który był w stanie pokonać Hibariego i sprawić problemy Deamonowi. Ten, którego iluzja zadziałała nawet Vindice. Ten Mukuro.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na swojego rozmówcę i, żeby nie wyjść na niekulturalnego, w końcu uścisnął jego dłoń. Mukuro wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany. Tsuna przełknął ślinę. Uśmiechający się Mukuro jest nawet straszniejszy niż uśmiechający się Byakuran. Głównie dlatego, że Byakuran robi to bez przerwy. A w przypadku Mukuro nie może to znaczyć nic dobrego.

- Po co tu przyszliście? – stojący z tyłu Gokudera wypowiedział na głos myśli Dziesiątego, patrząc spode łba na iluzjonistę.

- Zaprosiłem ich – oświadczył Reborn, pojawiając się nagle obok Mukuro. Na twarzy całej Vongolii widać było zdziwienie. Jedynie Tsuna westchnął ciężko. Spodziewał się podobnego numeru. W sumie, to nawet się cieszył, że zabójcy nie wpadło do głowy zaprosić Varii.

- Chciałem zaprosić Varię, ale niestety są zajęci jakimś zleceniem od Dziewiątego.

O, właśnie. Całe szczęście.

- Może to i lepiej… - dodał Reborn, zerkając z ukosa na grupkę trajkoczących wesoło dziewcząt. Haru i Kyoko nadawały na pełnych obrotach, natomiast Chrome próbowała to wszystko zrozumieć i przetrawić. M.M. siedziała obok nich udając, że wcale jej ta rozmowa nie obchodzi i oglądając ze wszystkich stron lustrzankę Haru.

Tsuna zauważył, że twarz Mukuro przybrała jakiś dziwny wyraz. Jednak zanim zdążył odnaleźć odpowiedni przymiotnik, którym mógłby go opisać, poczuł się obserwowany.

- Ale ty jesteś głupi.

Dziesiąty spojrzał z pewnym niesmakiem w dół, gdzie zobaczył chłopca z ogromnym, czerwonym jabłkiem na głowie, świdrującego go kompletnie wypranym z jakichkolwiek emocji spojrzeniem.

To było straszne.

- Fran, nieładnie jest szydzić z gospodarza… - w głosie Mukuro słychać było irytację.

- Kiedy jego twarz aż się o to prosi, Mistrzu! – bronił się chłopiec, pokazując palcem na Tsunę. – No spójrz tylko! Babcia by powiedziała, że wygląda jak ostatnie ciele z zagrody dla sprawnych inaczej.

Tsuna krzyknął, gdy trójząb iluzjonisty wbił się prosto w głowę chłopczyka. A wystraszył się jeszcze bardziej, gdy jedyną reakcją Frana było:

- Mistrzu, to boli.

Nagle coś błysnęło z boku. Dla Tsuny, Mukuro i Frana cały świat pogrążył się w nieprzebytej śnieżycy. Nie widzieli kompletnie nic poza czystym, białym tłem. Mieli też wrażenie, jakby spadali, ale co do tego nie byli zbyt pewni. Po chwili obudzili się na znanym już poletku koniczyny, otoczeni przez Vongolę i Kokuyo.

- Szefie..? Mukuro-sama..? – usłyszeli cichy głos Chrome, która nachylała się tuż obok nich, wyraźnie zaniepokojona. Fran zdążył już się podnieść i wczepić w ubranie dziewczyny, która obejmowała go delikatnie jedną ręką. – Wszystko w porządku?

- Sawada, stoczyłeś się w ten sam sposób dwa razy w ciągu dwudziestu minut! To było ekstremalne! – oświadczył z pełnym przekonaniem Ryohei, nie mogąc uwierzyć w szczęście swojego szefa.

- Zamknąłbyś się, Trawniku jeden! – warknął Gokudera, pomagając Tsunie wstać. – Dziesiąty, słyszysz mnie?

- Tak… - mruknął chłopak, kładąc rękę na czole. Nie myślał, że ten dzień będzie aż tak nieudany. Cóż, kolejny dowód na to, że Intuicja Vongolii nie sprawdza się, jeśli chodzi o Reborna.

- Mukuro-sama, który z tych leszczów ci to zrobił?! – gorączkował się w tym czasie Ken, skacząc wokół Chikusy powoli podnoszącego ich wciąż niewybudzonego szefa.

- Ło, nie przypuszczałem, że Mistrz ma taki delikatny wzrok – oznajmił Fran, machając dłonią przed twarzą Mukuro. – Muszę sobie zapisać, przyda się na niespodziankę urodzinową.

- Spadaj dzieciaku, to nie tak się robi! – wrzasnął Ken i odepchnął Frana do tyłu tak, że ten upadł. Chłopca nie ruszyło to jakoś szczególnie, ale za to z małą iskierką zainteresowania patrzył, co też ten zwierzęcy idiota będzie wyprawiał.

A Ken, z właściwym sobie sposobem działania, zaczął z wysokim zagęszczeniem ruchów policzkować Mukuro, jednocześnie krzycząc, żeby się obudził. Fran nie widział w tym żadnej logiki, ale obserwowanie kretyna w jego naturalnym środowisku było naprawdę wciągającym zajęciem.

- Ken… To chyba nie działa… - wtrącił cicho Chikusa, próbując powstrzymać swojego kolegę od zamienienia ich szefa w worek bokserski. Choć pewnie tamten gościu z Vongolii by się ucieszył.

- Morda, Okularniku! Wiem, co robię! – zapierał się blondyn, nie przerywając czynności, która w jego zdaniu była cuceniem.

- Jakoś nie jestem pewien, Ken… - kontynuował Chikusa, próbując wyciągnąć Mukuro z pola rażenia „zwierzęcego idioty". Nagle obaj znieruchomieli, gdy znienacka zostali oblani dużą ilością zimnej wody. Natomiast dotychczas nieprzytomny Mukuro wrzasnął głośno i stanął na równe nogi.

- O, zadziałało – oświadczył Fran, trzymając obiema rękoma ogromnych rozmiarów wiadro. – Mistrzu, obudziłeś się! Tylko listki ci trochę oklapły – to mówiąc, wskazał na czubek fryzury Mukuro, który rzeczywiście opadł z powodu wilgoci.

Chikusa w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał swojego szefa przed rzuceniem się na chłopca. A że Ken biegał samopas, to już nie była jego wina.

- Ratunku! Ta bestia chce mnie pożreć! – krzyczał Fran, uciekając przed blond wilkiem.

Tsuna westchnął po raz kolejny, śledząc kątem oka ten dziwny pościg. Jakoś wolał nie wnikać, dlaczego ten zielonowłosy dzieciak biega w czerwonej pelerynce z kapturem. I po grzyba mu ten wiklinowy koszyk z konfiturami?! Nagle zdeterminowana Chrome stanęła Kenowi na drodze, choć jej oczy i tak zdradzały odrobinę lęku. Ken zatrzymał się skołowany, wlepiając pełne szoku spojrzenie w dziewczynę.

- Fran chciał pomóc. Nie wolno go gonić!

- Cicho siedź! Zabiję tego gówniarza! – chłopak rzucił się do przodu, gdy zobaczył małego Francuza robiącego do niego głupie miny, chowając się jednocześnie za spódnicą Chrome. Dziewczyna wciąż nie chciała go przepuścić. Ken rwał się do biegu. Fran nadal wykrzywiał się prześmiewczo.

Nagle obaj oberwali po głowie z kija. Mały iluzjonista upozorował płacz, natomiast Ken odwrócił się z furią w stronę źródła ciosu. Gdy zobaczył wciąż wściekłego Mukuro z trójzębem w ręku, natychmiast położył uszy po sobie i skulił się jak zganiony szczeniak. Fran doszedł do wniosku, że kogo jak kogo, ale Mistrza jego łzy nie ruszą, więc przestał płakać.

- Uspokójcie się, pajace – rozkazał Włoch, z odpowiednią dawką władczości w głosie. Oddał broń dziewczynie, po czym zaczął poprawiać swoją firmową fryzurę.

- Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że w Kokuyo może być tak wesoło – Reborn pojawił się znikąd, trzymając w ręce lustrzankę Haru. Nacisnął kilka guzików, po czym podał aparat Chrome – Zobacz, całkiem ładne zdjęcie. A jak już się ogarniecie, to chodźcie z powrotem na górę – rzucił na odchodne, wkładając ręce do kieszeni.

- Pokaż, pokaż~ - Fran natychmiast się ożywił i wyciągnął ręce po przedmiot. Chrome uśmiechnęła się i podała mu lustrzankę. Ken i Mukuro próbowali spojrzeć mu przez ramię, ale ogromne jabłko, które już zdążyło wrócić na swoje miejsce im w tym przeszkadzało.

- Mistrzu, ale masz głupią minę! – oznajmił po chwili chłopiec, wskazując palcem wyświetlacz.

Na pierwszym planie stała M.M. z hollywoodzkim uśmiechem na twarzy, najwyraźniej autorka zdjęcia. Na drugim planie Bianchi z goglami na oczach tłumaczyła coś Fuucie obróconemu tyłem do obiektywu. Natomiast w tle widać było Tsunę, Mukuro i Frana nienaturalnie wygiętych, z potwornie wąskimi źrenicami i z wyrazem twarzy, jakby właśnie zobaczyli któregoś z Vindice w różowej sukience wyprowadzającego swojego pudla.

Pamiętajcie – nigdy nie należy używać niewyregulowanej lampy błyskowej.

* * *

- Skoro już wszyscy się tu zebraliśmy, chciałem coś zaproponować – zaczął przemowę Reborn, gdy już wszystkie tymczasowe spory zostały prowizorycznie zamiecione pod dywan. Tsuna drgnął nerwowo na kocu. Oto teraz wyjdzie szydło z worka! Albo raczej intryga Reborna ujrzy wreszcie światło dzienne.

- _Hanabi_ odbywa się zawsze w ten sam sposób, co mnie osobiście zaczyna powoli nużyć. Dlatego postanowiłem dodać temu świętu odrobinę europejskiego temperamentu.

- Jej! _Vive l'Europe_~ - rzucił gdzieś w tle Fran, otrzymując błyskawiczny cios w głowę od M.M.

- Jak już mówiłem, - kontynuował Reborn – postanowiłem wpleść trochę europejskich zwyczajów do tegorocznych obchodów. Mam na myśli kilka prostych konkurencji sportowych. Bez tego vongolskie pikniki nie mogą się obyć!

Przez zgromadzenie przeszedł jednocześnie szmer podniecenia, niezadowolenia i żałosne jęknięcie Tsuny. Reborn zignorował to ostatnie, łącznie z pytaniami o boks, baseball i plucie na odległość (to musiało wyjść od Joushimy). Gdy szepty ustały, ciągnął dalej:

- Zrobimy to w formie zawodów między Vongolą a Kokuyo. Szczegóły ogłoszę później – dodał szybko, zanim ktokolwiek inny zdążył się odezwać.

- Kufufufu~ Zapowiada się interesująco… - powiedział na głos Mukuro, opierając głowę na dłoni. – Domyślam się, że czekamy jeszcze na gościa specjalnego, Arcobaleno?

Reborn uśmiechnął się delikatnie w ramach odpowiedzi i nasunął kapelusz na oczy.

-Obawiam się, że to określenie jest nieadekwatne do obecnego stanu rzeczy, Mukuro.

- Czepiasz się nieważnych szczegółów – roześmiał się iluzjonista machając ręką, jakby odganiał owada.

- Mistrzu, znowu nie mówisz tego, co naprawdę chcesz powiedzieć. To smutne – wtrącił się Fran, nie zaprzestając pałaszowania miętowej czekolady, która jednak spadła mu na ziemię, gdy ktoś klepnął go w plecy.

- Zmarnować prawie nieprzeterminowaną czekoladę… - mruknął pod nosem, patrząc odrobinę zawiedzionym wzrokiem na swoją przekąskę. Wtedy zobaczył czyjąś rękę wyciągniętą w jego kierunku, trzymającą jeszcze nienaczętą tabliczkę. Postanowił przyjąć ten wspaniałomyślny dar, a następnie dokładnie przyjrzeć się swojemu dobroczyńcy. Zobaczył tego vongolskiego chłopca od rankingów ze zdecydowanie zbyt dziewczęcym wyrazem twarzy. Ciekawe, czy w tym szaliku nie jest mu za gorąco. A jak mu w ogóle było? Fu… Fu… Fuji? Nie, chwila, to taka góra. Fu…

Fuuta zaczął odczuwać pewien dyskomfort. Ten chłopak z wielkim jabłkiem na głowie patrzy mu prosto w oczy z pokerową twarzą, ruszając jakoś dziwnie ustami. On tam jeszcze jest w środku, czy odizolował się od rzeczywistości przez odmawianie mantr? Ale dlaczego musiał się tak patrzyć? To spojrzenie było straszne!

Chłopiec gwałtowanie odchylił się do tyłu, gdy Fran bez ostrzeżenia wyciągnął rękę i palcem wskazując nieomal dotknął jego nosa.

- Ty! – powiedział z pełną powagą. – Nie pamiętam twojego imienia, a to jest wkurzające!

- F-Fuuta! – oświadczył lekko zdezorientowany Włoch, wbijając wzrok w opuszek palca Frana. Ten z kolei, po dłuższym momencie przetrawiania usłyszanej informacji, uderzył pięścią w swoją otwartą dłoń i obwieścił:

- Więc jednak nie Fuji!

- Fu-Fuji..? – Fuuta nie do końca zrozumiał, co jego rozmówca miał na myśli.

- No. Taka góra w Japonii. Ważna podobno, ale dla mnie kupa gruzu, to kupa gruzu. Chyba, że sam ją usypię. Wtedy można się za nią schować i wystraszyć Mistrza albo Chrome. Ale lepiej Mistrza, bo jak się wkurzy, to ma taki fajny wyraz twarzy. A tak w ogóle, to Fran jestem – młody iluzjonista wyciągnął dłoń w stronę swojego nowego kolegi, który po chwili wahania w końcu ją uścisnął.

- Fuu… Fuko..? – zaczął niepewnie Fran.

- Fuuta – blondyn szybko go poprawił.

- Dobra, Fuuta. Fuuta, pokazać ci coś fajnego? – powiedział Francuz, obracając w dłoniach swoją niedokończoną czekoladę i świdrując ją iście jubilerskim spojrzeniem pod wszystkimi kątami.

Fuuta czuł, że będzie tego żałował, ale mimo wszystko przytaknął. Fran uśmiechnął się delikatnie i kazał nowemu znajomemu pójść ze sobą.

* * *

- Ja..! Ja przepraszam za spóźnienie! – oznajmił na powitanie Shouichi Irie, padając na ziemię pod ciężarem pękającego w szwach plecaka (dosłownie – wręcz można było liczyć odgłosy rozrywanych nitek, jeśli ktoś potrafił oddzielić je od stukania i brzęczenia żelastwa, które znajdowało się w środku).

- No, Shouichi, czekaliśmy na ciebie. Chyba masz coś na swoje usprawiedliwienie? – uśmiech Reborna ostrzegał, że wymówka musi być naprawdę dobra, jeśli nie chcesz zostać wysłany na przymusową przebieżkę wokół Japonii. Ciągnąc Reborna w rikszy.

- Przepraszam! Ja..! Tego..! Nie powiedziałeś..! – przerażenie w oczach Iriego mówiło samo za siebie, co chłopak sądził o podobnym pomyśle. Próbował wytłumaczyć wszystko na raz, przez co w końcu nie wyjaśnił niczego. Gdy w końcu Tsunie udało się go uspokoić po niemej groźbie Reborna, a dziewczynom ocucić po tym, jak zobaczył Mukuro stojącego tuż obok niego, w końcu ogarnął swój język na tyle, żeby wszystko opowiedzieć.

- Kiedy wychodziłem z domu i jeszcze raz spojrzałem na zaproszenie od pana Reborna, to okazało się, że nie podał, na których konkretnie peryferiach mamy się spotkać.

- „_Dlaczego to brzmi tak znajomo, zastanawiam się…"_ – dodał w myślach Tsuna.

- Najpierw poszedłem na te najbliżej mojego domu, gdzie spotkałem swoją rodzinę. Siostra zaczęła mi wyrzucać, że się spóźniłem i że mam im pomóc w organizacji miejsca dla naszych sąsiadów. Udało mi się uciec, gdy matka i siostra poszły kupić mrożoną herbatę w sklepie. Potem poszedłem na przeciwny koniec miasta, ale tam z kolei nie było nawet żywego ducha. Wiśni też nie było. Wtedy dopiero poszedłem w tę stronę, unikając po drodze spotkania z panem Byakuranem, który szwędał się gdzieś w okolicy parku. Przez cały czas niosłem ten cholernie ciężki plecak z całym potrzebnym sprzętem. Znowu będę miał te paskudne odparzenia na ramionach i…

- Nie podałem, na których peryferiach, no popatrz tylko… - Reborn postanowił przerwać Iriemu słowotok, gdy temat za bardzo zaczął zjeżdżać na przypadłości chłopaka, o których wiedza nie była mu potrzebna do szczęścia. W najbliższym czasie nie miał zamiaru wybierać go na cel, bądź co bądź. Z udawanym zdziwieniem wziął zaproszenie od naukowca i przeczytał je uważnie, marszcząc brwi.

- Nosz cholera, najwyraźniej uznałem, że to oczywiste... – powiedział w końcu, zwracając papier.

- Reborn, nie wszyscy umieją czytać w myślach, wiesz?! – zirytował się Tsuna, patrząc korepetytorowi prosto w oczy. Reborn położył otwartą dłoń na swoim policzku, po raz kolejny udając zdziwienie.

- O jeju, naprawdę?! Zawsze myślałem, że tylko ty tego nie potrafisz, Głupi Tsuno.

- Reborn!

- Dobrze, dobrze, nie wściekaj się tak – zabójca pogładził swojego wychowanka po głowie, zwracając się w kierunku nowoprzybyłego. – Więc, Shouichi, masz wszystko, o co prosiłem?

Naukowiec od razu się ożywił i potwierdził. Reborn uśmiechnął się, zadowolony. Bezceremonialnie otworzył plecak Shouichiego, po czym zaczął w nim grzebać, wyrzucając przy okazji niektóre przedmioty, które uznał za wadzące lub niepotrzebne. Cześć z nich Irie łapał z przerażeniem w oczach, zanim zdążyły upaść na ziemię.

Tsuna coraz bardziej niepokoił się tym piknikiem. Zabawa na wolnej przestrzeni, plus Kokuyo, plus wynalazki Iriego, plus zamiłowanie Reborna do znęcania się nad swoimi uczniami równa się… Cóż, na pewno pobyt w szpitalu. Przy odrobinie szczęścia możesz trafić do jednego pokoju z Hibarim, który przeziębił się albo złamał palec w czasie jednej ze swoich bijatyk. Czas będzie ci umilał śpiew wytresowanego kurczaka i strach o własne życie, gdy ktoś zapuka do drzwi w czasie drzemki twojego współlokatora. Pięknie. Po prostu cudownie.

Po chwili szukania Reborn dzierżył z uśmiechem kilka owalnych przedmiotów, wyglądem zbliżonych do granatów.

- Pierwsza konkurencja – oświadczył. – Hayato Gokudera kontra Ken Joushima. Wyścig z jajkiem.

Wybrani zawodnicy natychmiast wymienili między sobą zawistne spojrzenia. Tsuna zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie martwią się „jajkami" w dłoniach Reborna. To były bomby, prawda?

* * *

Trasa zachowała wszelkie standardy Vongolii. Długość około stu metrów, po trzy metry szerokości dla każdego gracza, z wyjątkiem mostu przypadającego w połowie toru, który był jedynym punktem wspólnym. Warto też wspomnieć, że zostały z niego same barierki. Poza tym, graczy czekał przelot nad błotnym jeziorkiem, a także ścianka wspinaczkowa po przekroczeniu mostu.

- Łatwizna – stwierdził Reborn, nie wiedzieć czemu ubrany w strój do golfa z zieloną kratą jako motywem przewodnim. Tsuna posłał mu pełne powątpiewania spojrzenie.

- Zabierzcie mnie… Daleko stąd… - wymamrotał.

- Głowa do góry, Dziesiąty! – Gokudera jak zawsze starał się pocieszyć swojego szefa. – Jak byłem mały, to dużo razy coś takiego urządzaliśmy. Tylko trasa była krótsza. Ale jako twoja Prawa Ręka poradzę sobie z tym bez problemu! Ten głupi kundel nie ma szans!

Gdzieś w tle słychać było wyzwisko w stronę bombiarza prosto z ust przedstawiciela Kokuyo Land.

- Miło słyszeć, że jesteś tak pozytywnie nastawiony, Gokudera. Masz, to dla ciebie – oznajmił Reborn, wpychając Włochowi do buzi koniec drewnianej łyżki. Pomruki, które zaczęły wydobywać się z gardła młodzieńca świadczyły, że trzymanie kawałka drewna w ustach nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych doznań. Po chwili wpadł na jakże genialny pomysł, żeby wyciągnąć niepożądany element zastawy ze swojej jamy gębowej. Reborn pacnął się w czoło i w końcu postanowił wszystko wytłumaczyć.

- Jak już zapewne zauważyliście, wyścig został wzbogacony o tor przeszkód, ale to nie powinno stanowić większego problemu. Jajka przenosicie na łyżkach, – Reborn wyjął z kieszeni jeden z wcześniej odnalezionych przedmiotów i umieścił go na odpowiednim końcu narzędzia – natomiast łyżki trzymacie zębami. Tego nie będę już pokazywał – dodał natychmiast.

Shouichi kontynuował jego wywód.

- Zamiast jajek użyjecie tych mini-bomb, o których stworzenie poprosił mnie pan Reborn.

Na te słowa rozległ się szmer niezadowolenia. Irie czuł, jak skręca go w żołądku, ale mówił dalej, gdyż lufa przystawiona do jego pleców bolała bardziej.

- Kiedy włączę odliczanie, zostanie wam pięć minut do wybuchu. Naturalnie taki jest limit czasowy wyścigu.

Naukowiec wyjął z kieszeni jedną bombę, nacisnął jakiś przycisk, po czym wierzchnia, metalowa warstwa wynalazku odeszła, zostawiając szklany balonik wypełniony różnymi mechanizmami. Z boku widniał mały wyświetlacz, ustawiony na pięć minut.

- Dodatkowo, bez warstwy ochronnej bomba może wybuchnąć przy kontakcie z podłożem bądź przy większym wstrząsie.

- A wybuch wygląda mniej więcej tak – Reborn natychmiast ściągnął na siebie całą uwagę. Na podstawce do piłki golfowej umieścił uruchomioną bombę w powłoce przeciwwstrząsowej. Po kilku sekundach oceny zamachnął się kijem i uderzył w „piłkę". Bomba przeleciała kilkaset metrów i upadła u zbocza sąsiedniej góry. Moment później do uszu obserwatorów dobiegł przerażający huk, oczy zdążyły zarejestrować tumany dymu i ognia, a włosy zostały rozwiane przez nagły powiew wiatru od strony wybuchu. Na szczęście dla nich Reborn był wytrenowanym golfistą – w przeciwnym razie skończyłoby się na czymś więcej niż zniszczonych fryzurach i zakurzonych ubraniach.

- No, pierdyknęło mocniej, niż się spodziewałem – oznajmił Reborn, przyglądając się z dłonią umieszczoną nad oczami pozostałościom wybuchu. – Shouichi, dobra robota.

- Sam nie wiem, czy powinienem się z tego cieszyć… - odpowiedział wynalazca, zdejmując z głowy zamarłego z przerażenia kreta, który przed chwilą przeżył pierwszy w swoim życiu przymusowy wystrzał z nieistniejącej katapulty.

- Reborn! To szaleństwo! Nie każ im tego robić, proszę! – błagał Tsuna, gdy już otrząsnął się z szoku. – Ja chcę żyć! Jestem za młody! Nigdy nie byłem na randce z dziewczyną! Proszę!

- Z dziewczyną? A na randce z chłopakiem to byłeś, co?

- Nieprawda! Przestań łapać mnie za słówka, Reborn! – młody Vongola zaczął zaprzeczać całym sobą z ogromnym rumieńcem na twarzy.

- Przypuśćmy, że ci wierzę... – powiedział w końcu korepetytor, wydymając usta w sztucznym powątpiewaniu, które szybko zamienił na szeroki uśmiech, gdy zobaczył zaniepokojonych zawodników. To będzie bardzo ciekawe.

* * *

Zawodnicy przeciwnych drużyn, obecnie będący jedynie obserwatorami, ustawili się w niewielkim oddaleniu od trasy – żeby nie przeszkadzać, a jednocześnie wszystko widzieć. Koło mety stał mały składany stoliczek, przy którym zasiadali Reborn oraz Bianchi, pełniący funkcję sędziów. Obok nich ulokowała się Haru z lornetką w jednej, a mikrofonem w drugiej ręce. Kyoko trzymała jej lustrzankę – robiła za awaryjną fotokomórkę.

Irie udzielał zawodnikom ostatnich instrukcji. Obok zawodnika Vongolii stał Tsuna przytupujący nerwowo nogą. Patrzył przy tym na zabezpieczoną bombę, którą Gokudera zupełnie bezwiednie podrzucał jedną ręką. Gdy Irie skończył instruować chłopaka, Tsuna spytał:

- Gokudera-kun, poradzisz sobie jakoś?

Włoch uśmiechnął się do niego, nie przestając bawić się wynalazkiem Shouichiego.

- Nie martw się, Dziesiąty! Tę całą konkurencję przeszedłbym z rękoma związanymi na plecach, opaską na oczach i kulą u nogi. Joushima zostanie zmiażdżony.

- _„Ktoś na bank na tym ucierpi, tego jestem pewien…"_ – skomentował Tsuna, patrząc z przestrachem na bombę, która dla odmiany była ściskana z całych sił w nagłym przypływie entuzjazmu. Kątem oka zauważył, że w drużynie Kokuyo, stojącej w bezpiecznej odległości kilkunastu metrów, panuje spore poruszenie.

- Ken, ty głupi buldogu! – wrzeszczała M.M.

- Morda, kobieto! Też chciałabyś mieć drzazgi w dziąsłach?! – odwarknął blondyn, wyjmując resztki połamanej łyżki z ust. Jednym z ostrzejszych kawałków dźgnął dziewczynę w udo. Ta natychmiast odskoczyła, po czym zdzieliła Kena po głowie.

- Zostaw swoje bakterie dla siebie, zarazo jedna! – dodała zniesmaczona, jednocześnie oglądając, czy jej rajstopy wciąż są całe.

- Już, proszę, spokojnie… - Irie próbował jakoś załagodzić sytuację, ale otrzymał za to jedynie groźne spojrzenia od obojga nastolatków. Westchnął, otworzył plecak i wyjął z niego kolejną łyżkę, tym razem metalową.  
- Stal. Nawet pan Ken powinien mieć problem z przegryzieniem tego – wytłumaczył, po czym oddał przedmiot zawodnikowi. Następnie oddalił się w stronę stolika sędziów. Udał, że wcale nie słyszy Reborna i Bianchi rozmawiających o ich prywatnych sprawach i sięgnął po megafon. Odchrząknął, po czym oznajmił:

- Prosimy uczestników o przygotowanie do startu. Za chwilę zaczynamy.

Tsuna i M.M. zamienili ostatnie słowa z reprezentantami swoich drużyn, po czym potruchtali na miejsca kibiców. Gokudera rzucił przeciwnikowi wyzywające spojrzenie, choć drewniana łyżka trzymana przez niego zębami odrobinę zakłócała efekt.

- Odbezpieczam bomby – poinformował Shouichi, naciskając coś przy specjalnym pilocie. „Jajka" zostały umieszczone na łyżkach.

- Przygotować się. Na sygn-…

Zanim chłopak zdążył skończyć, Reborn strzelił ze swojego rewolweru. Shouichi prawie wyskoczył z własnej skóry i bezwiednie włączył odliczanie. Spojrzał z wyrzutem na mężczyznę, który zrobił zaskoczoną minę i wyjaśnił:

- Palec mi się obsunął.

W tym czasie zawodnicy zdążyli już dobiec do pierwszej przeszkody.

- Witam wszystkich na Pierwszym _Hanami w Stylu Europejskim_ w Namimori. Ja, Miura Haru, będę relacjonować na bieżąco całe to niebezpieczne wydarzenie! – brunetka produkowała się przez mikrofon z właściwym dla siebie zapałem, choć większość osób i tak jej nie słuchało. Ale te kilka zdań wystarczyło, żeby w oczach Gokudery zapaliła się iskra irytacji.

- Hahi! Nasi zawodnicy dobiegli już do pierwszego zasadniczego punktu! Czeka ich przelot nad bagnem przy pomocy liny, choć sposób, w jaki została tam ona zamontowana, na zawsze pozostanie tajemnicą konstruktora! Obaj rzucili się na liny jak orangutany na lianę, ale pytanie, czy ta werwa nie przyczyni się do straty jajka na tak wczesnym etapie! Nie, poradzili sobie jakoś. Chwila, Joushima-san zdaje się mieć problemy z puszczeniem liny! Wygląda na to, że jakimś niesamowitym sposobem owinęła się mu wokół stopy. Gokudera-san zostawia przeciwnika w tyle, dobiegając do równoważni!

„Jajko" niesione przez Kena prawie spadło, gdy ten nachylił się, żeby odplątać swoją kończynę. M.M. wyzywała go od półgłówków, Chrome patrzyła zaniepokojona, Chikusę niezbyt to wszystko obchodziło, a Mukuro uśmiechał się jak zawsze. Natomiast Drużyna Vongolii próbowała podnieść na duchu swojego zawodnika, który to gramolił się właśnie na wąską barierkę mostu.

- Gokudera-san znacząco zwolnił! – komentowała dalej Haru. – Czyżby wśród wszystkich jego małpich umiejętności zabrakło chodzenia po kładce? A może to lęk wysokości? Hahi! Joushima-san wreszcie powrócił do biegu! Mknie niczym wiatr w stronę kładki!

Ken wskoczył na barierkę i natychmiast złapał równowagę, nie wzbudzając w bombie najmniejszych drgań. Szedł szybciej i zdecydowanie pewniej od Gokudery, który nieraz miał problemy z właściwym ułożeniem stopy na kładce i zatrzymywał się co chwilę, żeby nie stracić równowagi, a przy tym jednocześnie Jajka. Tym razem to Ken zerkał na niego z wyższością.

Gdy schodził z mostka, Gokuderze została jeszcze jedna czwarta odległości. Wkurzające komentarze Haru i bomba, która z każdą sekundą była bliżej wybuchu, nie ułatwiały sprawy. Natomiast Ken spokojnie truchtał sobie do ścianki wspinaczkowej.

- Joushima-san wyraźnie zmniejszył tempo! Czyżby był pewny swoich umiejętności, czy może ich braku u konkurenta?

W tym momencie Gokudera minął swojego przeciwnika sprintem, zostawiając go w tyle z zaskoczoną miną. Blondyn ruszył w pościg i w ostatecznym rozliczeniu dobiegli do ścianki w tym samym czasie. Vongola znowu zaczęła wiwatować, Kokuyo patrzyło z coraz większym zainteresowaniem.

- Czy państwo też czują te emocje?! – Haru krzyczała rozentuzjazmowana patrząc z wypiekami na policzkach, jak obaj nastolatkowie wspinają się mniej-więcej równym tempem, trzymając łyżki równolegle do ścianki. Wymagało to od nich sporej siły i od czasu do czasu któraś z łyżek schylała się lekko w dół, a Jajko prawie spadało. W tych momentach Tsuna zazwyczaj krzyczał „Padnij!", rzucając się na ziemię. Na szczęście za każdym razem łyżka wracała do pozycji poziomej, a Reborn co chwilę zakrywał usta dłonią, powstrzymując się od śmiechu.

- Zawodnicy dotarli już na szczyt! Pytanie brzmi – czy uda im się zejść bez odpalania bomb?

Obaj chłopacy ostrożnie i dokładnie zaczęli opuszczać się na linach, podpierając się nogami. Łyżki wciąż przekrzywione były w bok.

- Minuta do wybuchu – oświadczył Shouichi, ponownie sięgając po megafon. Czuł, że zaczyna go boleć brzuch. Niedobrze, bardzo niedobrze.

Ken i Gokudera w tym samym momencie dotknęli ziemi i popędzili w stronę mety.

- Ostatnia prosta! Kto będzie zwycięzcą pierwszej konkurencji? Kokuyo Land? Vongola? Czy bomby zostaną zdetonowane? Hahi~! Jakie to ekscytujące! Jakie niebezpieczne!

Na prowadzenie obaj zawodnicy wysuwali się na przemian. Obie drużyny zaczęły krzyczeć i motywować swoich reprezentantów do ostatniego wysiłku (Chikusa został zmuszony przez M.M. do machania miniaturową flagą).

Przeciwnicy co chwilę rzucali sobie krótkie spojrzenia, upewniając się co do zdecydowania tego drugiego.

Nagle Ken zahaczył stopą o jakąś nierówność. Łyżka wypadła mu z ust i poleciała do przodu, razem z bombą. Publiczność padła na ziemię, Gokudera zatrzymał się, skołowany. Ken w ułamku sekundy użył swojego _Monkey Channel_ i w ostatniej chwili złapał jajko przy pomocy ogona. Zanim jego przeciwnik zdążył otrząsnąć się z szoku, Ken gnał przed siebie ze szczęśliwą miną, nie dbając zupełnie o porzuconą łyżkę. Gokudera chciał krzyknąć, że to niesprawiedliwe, ale jego szczękę złapał paskudny skurcz, który uniemożliwił wyciągnięcie łyżki. Nim obserwatorowie zorientowali się w sytuacji, blondyn przekroczył linię mety. Wyszczerzył się szeroko i zaczął wydawać odgłosy typowe dla szczęśliwego małpiszona.

- Ken Joushima, dyskwalifikacja. Bomby miały być noszone na łyżkach – usłyszeli chłodny głos Bianchi mówiącej przez megafon. – Wygrywa Hayato.

W niedoszłym zwycięzcy aż się zagotowało.

- Że niby ja oszukiwałem?! – wrzasnął.

- Ken-san, proszę się uspokoić! – przestraszony Shouichi podbiegł do chłopaka i zabrał mu bombę, zanim ten zdążył rzucić nią w stolik sędziowski. Odliczanie zostało już wyłączone, ale bez osłonki przeciwwstrząsowej bomba wciąż była niebezpieczna.

- Ken, ty idioto! – wrzeszczała z oddali M.M., stojąc na przedzie Kokuyo, które zmierzało w stronę przegranego. – A ty, Chikusa, przestań machać tą cholerną flagą! Przecież przegraliśmy!

- Vongola wygrywa pierwszą konkurencję! – oznajmiła rozradowana Haru, podbiegając razem z Kyoko do podirytowanego Gokudery.

- Gokudera-san, czy chciałbyś coś nam powiedzieć? – brunetka podsunęła chłopakowi mikrofon pod sam nos, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Twarz Gokudery przybrała barwę dojrzałego pomidora. Tylko patrzeć, aż z jego uszu zacznie gwizdać para. Palcem wskazującym pokazał na łyżkę wciąż tkwiącą w jego ustach, po czym puknął się w czoło i spojrzał znacząco na dziewczynę. Zajęło jej chwilę zrozumienie tego niewerbalnego komunikatu, po czym oddała mikrofon Kyoko i zaczęła ciągnąć łyżkę. Gokudera zaparł się nogami o ziemię i też próbował ją wyciągnąć. Po chwili zmagań podeszła do nich reszta Vongolii.

- Hej, pomóc wam? – zaoferował się Yamamoto. Włochowi prawie żyłka pękła.

- NIE CHCĘ TWOJEJ POMOCY, IDIOTO! – wrzasnął z całej siły, kurcz puścił go natychmiast.

Haru upadła na ziemię, wypuszczając łyżkę z rąk. Narzędzie poleciało gdzieś w tył, działając na bombę niczym katapulta.  
- PADNIJ! – usłyszeli w tle przerażony okrzyk Tsuny. Sekundę później bomba dotknęła ziemi. Tego huku nie zapomną do końca życia.

* * *

Po strząśnięciu z siebie wszelkiego rodzaju piachu, pyłu i innych podstawowych składników gleby, Vongola razem z Kokuyo przenieśli się na sąsiednie wzgórze, gdzie miała odbyć się następna konkurencja.

- Druga konkurencja: M.M. i Fran kontra Ryohei Sasagawa i Fuuta della Stella (w zastępstwie za Kyouyę Hibariego, który nie raczył przybyć) w wyścigu na trzy nogi – ogłosił Reborn.

- Ekstremalnie dam z siebie wszystko! – wydarł się Ryohei i zaczął entuzjastycznie boksować przestrzeń przed sobą. M.M. nie podzielała jego podniecenia.

- Mam być przywiązana do tej małej… tej małej… Do tej chodzącej perfidii?! – piekliła się, poszukując wzrokiem swojego partnera w celu wyładowania na nim swojej frustracji.

- „_Może i jest dziwaczny, ale w tej chwili trochę mu współczuję…" _– pomyślał Tsuna. – _„Choć Fuuta-kun też może tego nie przeżyć…"_.

- Właśnie, gdzie jest ten smarkacz, gdy jest potrzebny? – zainteresował się Ken, dołączając do M.M. w poszukiwaniach.

- Hahi! Fuuta-kun też gdzieś zniknął! – Haru wyglądała na mocno przestraszoną. Razem z Kyoko rozglądały się nerwowo.

- Musieli gdzieś pójść chwilę przed testowaniem bomb – stwierdził Yamamoto próbując przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ostatnio widział chłopców.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie bawili się na tym wzgórzu, które wcześniej wysadził Reborn… - wymamrotała Bianchi.

- Siostra, idź być pesymistką gdzie indziej! Martwisz Dziesiątego! – wrzasnął Gokudera, jednocześnie starając się zatrzymać atak paniki, który dosięgnął jego szefa na tę myśl. Musiał też powstrzymywać własną falę mdłości, która wciąż jeszcze pojawiała się na widok siostry. Na szczęście był w stanie ją opanować, dopóki siostra nie zbliżyła się zbytnio.

- Skarbie, naprawdę aż tak nie ufasz moim umiejętnościom..? – Reborn zapytał z udawanym wyrzutem w głosie. Dziewczyna natychmiast uwiesiła się na mężczyźnie.

- Ależ Reborn, jakże bym śmiała choć na najdrobniejszą chwilę w ciebie zwątpić..! – mówiła z przesadnym dramatyzmem, patrząc prosto w oczy narzeczonego.

Tsuna patrzył z ukosa na tę parę gołąbków, kiedy już Gokudera pomógł mu się opanować. Wciąż nie był w stanie zrozumieć, co Bianchi widziała w jego morderczym korepetytorze jako Arcobaleno, gdy jeszcze nie znała jego prawdziwej formy. Ale może lepiej nie wnikać w pewne aspekty kobiecych umysłów…

- Jeśli ich nie znajdziemy, możemy urządzić bieg na rękach przez płotki! – zaproponował nagle Ryohei od razu wizualizując swój pomysł. Stanął do góry nogami i zaczął iść przed siebie. Gdy próbował przeskoczyć przez jeden z koszyków piknikowych, poślizgnął się na tłustej plamie po sosie sojowym i zmiażdżył nieszczęsny pojemnik swoimi plecami.

- No, musiałbym jeszcze poćwiczyć! – oznajmił z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach patrząc prosto w niebo.

- Spadaj, idioto! – usłyszał gdzieś z boku krzyk M.M. – Nie będę łazić na rękach w miniówie!

- To nie problem! – chłopak natychmiast podniósł się i wskazał paluchem na przeciwniczkę. – Damska bielizna w ogóle mi nie przeszkadza! Mam siostrę!

- Braciszku! – Krzyknęła zażenowana Kyoko.

- Nie chcę brać udziału w żadnej konkurencji z tym zboczonym prymitywem! – dodała M.M., również zarumieniona.

- Ja? Co ja zrobiłem? – Zdziwił się Ryohei przenosząc skołowane spojrzenie z jednej dziewczyny na drugą.

- Buuuuu..! – Lambo rozpłakał się zupełnie bez ostrzeżenia. Klęczał przy rozpłaszczonym koszyku i wpatrywał się z wielkim żalem na zniszczoną paczkę cukierków winogronowych, które rozsypały się po ziemi. Po chwili podniósł się i zaczął z furią okładać ramię przyjaciela swoimi małymi piąstkami.

– Głupi Trawnik zgniótł Wielkiemu Lambo ostatnią paczkę cukierków!

- Ej, nie kopiuj mi tu Ośmiornicy!

- Kogo nazywasz Ośmiornicą, pacanie?!

- Ośmiornica to Ośmiornica, nieważne jak kto ją nazywa!

- Lambo chce swoje cukierki!

Gokudera i Ryohei zaprzestali poszukiwań oddając się kłótni, Lambo przypominał o swojej obecności głośnym płaczem, Yamamoto starał się uspokoić całą trójkę, a Tsuna dostał migreny i rozmasowywał swoje obolałe czoło. Za dużo głupoty jak na jeden dzień, choć byli dopiero w połowie tego całego cyrku. Do domu. Jak bardzo chciał wrócić do domu i oddać się jakimś bezsensownym czynnościom!

Westchnął ciężko (który to już raz, bo Autorka się zgubiła..?) i rozejrzał się dookoła. Burdel. Tak, to chyba było trafne określenie. Ludzie rozbiegnięci po całym wzgórzu, nawołujący swoje zguby do powrotu, koce piknikowe pomarszczone, brudne od ziemi, sosów, czekolady i czego tam jeszcze, papierki i folie rozrzucone przez wiatr i ciągane przez niego z miejsca na miejsce, nie zapominając o wciąż zdatnych produktach spożywczych, które też jakimś cudem leżały absolutnie wszędzie. Kiedy to się stało, bo chyba musiał się zdrzemnąć na chwilę?

- Jeju, co tu się stało? – spytał Fuuta, również przerażony całym tym bałaganem.

- Nie chcesz wiedzieć… - wymamrotał wymęczony Tsuna, po czym spojrzał na rozmówcę. Nagle jego źrenice gwałtownie zwężyły się i spojrzały na chłopca, który jakby nigdy nic pałaszował tabliczkę czekolady, która zostawiła mu wokół ust brązową obwódkę.

- Fuuta, co ty tu robisz?! – wrzasnął zdziwiony Tsuna, intensywnie wpatrując się w małego Włocha. Chłopiec zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym odpowiedział pytającym tonem:

- Jem czekoladę..?

Tsuna zakrył twarz dłonią i zachichotał nerwowo. Przez dziurę między palcami zobaczył, jak Fran dostaje niezłą reprymendę od Mukuro.

- I gdzie ty się właściwie włóczyłeś, Fran?! – krzyczał iluzjonista, szarpiąc chłopca za ogonek od jabłka. Franowi jakoś nieszczególnie to przeszkadzało, jedną ręką przytrzymywał swoje niecodzienne nakrycie głowy, natomiast druga ściskała kurczowo litrowy słoik, w którym aż wrzało. Mikroskopijne ciałka tłoczyły się jedne na drugich, ich właścicielki próbowały zrozumieć sytuację, w której się znalazły. Nie uspokoiły się nawet, gdy Mukuro postawił swojego ucznia na ziemi, oczekując wyjaśnień.

- Mistrzu, zachowujesz się jak zmartwiona mamuśka. Nie wiedziałem, że aż tak mnie uwielbiasz – oświadczył Fran, patrząc swojemu rozmówcy prosto w oczy. Mukuro tylko zacisnął mocniej zęby i dalej słuchał paplaniny dzieciaka. Nie otrzymując żadnej riposty, Fran westchnął i podniósł trzymany przez siebie słoik na wysokość oczu. Następnie odezwał się:

- Poszedłem z Fuutą tu, niedaleko, żeby złapać mrówki. Znaleźliśmy gniazdo takich ogromniastych, czerwonych. Zobacz, Mistrzu! – chłopak wskazał na olbrzymią, tłustą mrówkę, która wiła się tylko i czekała na pomoc reszty kolonii. – To jest królowa, a przynajmniej Fuuta tak twierdzi. Widzisz? Ta wielka i brzydka. Przypomina mi trochę ciebie, Mistrzu.

- Fran, nie wolno tak męczyć mrówek! – nie wiadomo skąd pojawiła się Chrome, przy okazji ostudzając płomień gniewu Mukuro. Ukucnęła przy chłopcu i popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy. – Musisz je wypuścić!

Fran zaprotestował i wyjął słoik z zasięgu rąk dziewczyny, patrząc na nią oburzonym wzrokiem. Po to się męczył, żeby je złapać, żeby teraz się ich tak po prostu pozbyć? Dorośli to jednak są głupi. Babcia też mu nie pozwalała trzymać w domu robaków. A na pająki to chyba miała alergię, bo zawsze zaczynała krzyczeć i rzucała w nie kapciem albo waliła miotłą. Bez sensu.

- Fran, wypuść je.

Ona nie zamierza się poddać, prawda?

Chłopiec spojrzał najpierw na Chrome, potem na słoik, znowu na dziewczynę, po czym westchnął.

- Jak siostrzyczka tak ładnie prosi, to może nawet tak zrobię… - Fran nadął lekko policzki udając obrażonego i patrzył kątem oka na iluzjonistkę.

- Ale masz dać mi buziaka.

Chrome uśmiechnęła się tylko i od razu spełniła prośbę podopiecznego. Fran zauważył w tym momencie błyski zazdrości w oczach Mistrza. Jak miło go czasami zirytować.

- Idźcie, moi podwładni! Pogryźcie po drodze tego głupiego psa! – rozkazał mrówkom Fran, gdy ukucnął i otworzył słoik. Owady natychmiast rozbiegły się i zniknęły gdzieś w trawie. Po chwili słoik trzymany przez chłopca również rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

* * *

- Na wrotkach?!

- Tak, zwyczajny bieg na trzy nogi byłby przecież za prosty.

Tsuna wolał nie kłócić się dalej z korepetytorem, ograniczył się za to do posyłania mu krótkich spojrzeń pełnych niepewności. O tym, że połączył w pary osoby praktycznie dorosłe z o wiele niższymi od nich dziećmi, wolał nie wspominać. A patrząc na Ryoheia miał wrażenie, że po raz pierwszy trzyma w dłoniach wrotki. Bokser analizował ten niesamowity mechanizm obdarzając go wzrokiem godnym mistrzowskiego pasa. Fuuta stał obok niego ze sprzętem już założonym na nogi i starał się tłumaczyć starszemu koledze, dlaczego te śmieszne buty mają kółka na podeszwie.

W tym samym czasie M.M. próbowała wymusić na Franie pozbycie się tego cholernego jabłka, które utrudniało jej zachowanie pozycji pionowej. Fran jak zwykle wrzucił kompletnego ignora na dziewczynę – po prostu nie lubił rozstawać się ze swoim nakryciem głowy.

Ale ta dwójka przynajmniej potrafiła jeździć. Albo chociaż udawali.

Tsuna jeszcze raz spojrzał na swoich reprezentantów. Ryohei starał się za wszelką cenę utrzymać nogi koło siebie, aby uniknąć zrobienia szpagatu. Mały Fuuta próbował go jakoś asekurować, co wyglądało naprawdę komicznie.

Nic to. Jedną konkurencję już wygrali, tę jakoś przecierpią.

Tsuna udawał, że wcale nie widzi, jak Ryohei traci równowagę i przewraca się na bok ciągnąc za sobą Fuutę, gdy Bianchi związywała ich kostki, i postanowił myśleć pozytywnie.

Fuuta tego nie przeżyje.

Na szczęście, trasa była o wiele łatwiejsza niż poprzednia. Konkurencja polegała na okrążeniu pięć razy wzgórza, na którym w tej chwili się znajdowali, przy czym większość drogi była dość dobrze ubita i, co najważniejsze, w miarę równa i sucha. Jedynie część trasy należało przejechać po trawie. Gdyby nie fakt, że trzeba pokonać ją na wrotkach będąc przywiązanym za kostkę do osoby znacząco odbiegającej od ciebie wzrostem i, w jednym wypadku, mocno działającej ci na nerwy, to byłaby to bułka z masłem.

- Przecież nie jestem potworem, żeby jeszcze bardziej komplikować ich sytuację – tłumaczył Reborn swojemu uczniowi obserwując ostatnie przygotowania. Tsuna słyszał sarkazm, czy zwyczajnie padło mu na słuch od EKSTREMALNYCH wrzasków Ryoheia?

Wtedy usłyszeli wystrzał z pistoletu Irie.

Zawodnicy ruszyli. Poprawka – ruszyli przedstawiciele Kokuyo Land, Vongola leżała i kwiczała na linii startu. A tak jeszcze dokładniej, to kwiczał tylko Fuuta, gdy zwaliło się na niego potężne cielsko Ryoheia. Ałć.

- Jeden z zawodników Vongolii ma poważne problemy z ustaniem na nogach! Wygląda to tak, jakby po raz pierwszy w życiu założył wrotki! – komentowała już kolejną rundę Haru, wrzeszcząc do mikrofonu. – Kokuyo Land zdobywa dużą przewagę nad Vongolą, pokonując ponad połowę pierwszego okrążenia! M.M. i Fran dotarli już do trawiastego odcinka!

Mimo że potwornie działał jej na nerwy, ten mały czort był w stanie zsynchronizować się z M.M. na tyle, aby oboje mogli posuwać się naprzód. Fran trzymał M.M. w pasie, ona opierała się o jego czapkę trzymając za ogonek jabłka i jakoś jechali przed siebie. Ponadto, jadaczka Frana wreszcie zrobiła sobie wolne, dzięki czemu poziom irytacji M.M. był trochę niższy. Normalnie wpisać do kalendarza i ustanowić święto miejskie.

Vongolii nie było tak wesoło. Fuucie jakimś cudem udało się podnieść i nawet pomóc w tej czynności Ryoheiowi. Niestety, licealista ustał na wrotkach jedynie kilkanaście sekund (starczyło, aby przejechać dwa metry), po czym znowu wywinął orła razem z Fuutą. W tym momencie minęła ich drużyna przeciwna, która zaczynała już drugie okrążenie.

- Braciszku Ryohei, jest źle – oznajmił Fuuta leżąc na plecach i wpatrując się w błękitne niebo nad nim i jego partnerem. Strażnik Słońca coś tam odmruknął, a następnie uniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Obaj chłopacy słyszeli wrzaski widowni motywujące ich do wstania i jazdy przed siebie. Na twarzy Ryoheia malowała się jego osławiona, niekończąca się nigdy determinacja. Fuuta stwierdził, że to dobry znak.

- Kokuyo Land zaczyna trzecie okrążenie! – doszedł do ich uszu krzyk Haru, kiedy podjęli kolejną próbę powrotu do gry. Gdy spojrzeli na trasę, zobaczyli jedynie plecy swoich przeciwników. Nie było mowy o nadrobieniu strat, ale jeden honorowy punkt należy zdobyć. W tym wypadku – honorowe okrążenie.

- EKSTREMALNA JAZDA PRZED SIEBIE! – wydarł się Ryohei, Fuuta zawtórował mu. Z pełnym uporem w oczach zaczęli powolutku posuwać się do przodu.

- Wygląda na to, że Vongola wreszcie opuściła linię startu! – ogłosiła komentatorka, jej głos wydawał się pogodniejszy niż poprzednio. Poziom krzyku dobiegający z widowni podniósł się. Strażnicy i tak wiedzieli, że tę konkurencję mają w plecy, ale drużyny nie należy opuszczać do samego końca. Nawet jeśli to nadpobudliwy bokser i przesłodzony chłopczyk. Z kolei Kokuyo Land było nadzwyczajnie ciche – być może byli przekonani o swoim zwycięstwie albo osoby wywołujące największe emocje nie były obecne na trybunach lub po prostu im się nie chciało. Ich zawodnikom najwyraźniej to nie przeszkadzało, więc nie widzieli również potrzeby, aby to zmieniać. Ta cisza mocno kontrastowała z werwą, jaką Vongola wkładała w doping własnych zawodników. Tylko szalików i cheerleaderek im brakowało (nikt nie wie, skąd Gokudera wytrzasnął flagę z herbem).

Jednakże sam doping nie wystarczył, aby Ryohei uniknął kolejnych potknięć na prostej drodze. Zanim dojechali to połowy toru, stracił równowagę co najmniej siedem razy i przynajmniej raz wywrócił się razem Fuutą. W tym czasie M.M. i Fran zdążyli dokończyć czwarte okrążenie.

Już nawet nie rozchodziło się o to, kto wygra. Wszyscy byli ciekawi, czy Ryohei przeżyje tę konkurencję bez obrażeń poważniejszych niż zdarte kolana i czy Fuuta nie zostanie zmiażdżony przez ciężar jestestwa swojego partnera. A oni powolutku ślimaczyli się do przodu, aż w końcu dotarli do trawiastego odcinka. Ryohei na ten widok przełknął głośno ślinę i ściskając rękę Fuuty z siłą jedynie odrobinę słabszą od łamiącej kości, posuwał się dalej, choć coraz mniej mu się to podobało. Już prawie ogarnął, o co chodzi z tym całym zachowaniem równowagi i kółkami przy podeszwach, a teraz jeszcze ma w to wszystko wrzucić slalom między kępkami trawy? Jest na to za głupi. W boksie musisz tylko zadawać ciosy i jednocześnie unikać ataków przeciwnika. Dwie czynności. _Dwie._ A tu by mu chyba palców zabrakło, żeby policzyć.

Jedynym plusem tego odcinka był fakt, że widać już metę. Co z tego, że Ryohei zdawał się zupełnie zapomnieć o tym, że to ich pierwsze, a nie piąte okrążenie… Nieważne. Założył wrotki i przeżył. Teraz myślał tylko o tym, kiedy je zdejmie.

- Spadaj, frajerze~ - nagle usłyszał przed sobą prześmiewczy głos M.M., kiedy ich drużyny minęły się po raz piąty. Zauważył też Frana odwróconego do niego twarzą i pokazującego mu język.

- Idioto, patrz na drogę! – wrzasnęła na chłopca M.M, ale było za późno. Swoimi związanymi nogami wjechali prosto w spory kamień, który wcześniej konsekwentnie udawało się im omijać. Oboje natychmiast polecieli do przodu i wyrżnęliby brodami o trawnik, gdyby Fran w ostatniej chwili nie zmaterializował wielkiej, puchowej poduchy tuż przed nimi.

- Wygląda na to, że Drużyna Kokuyo zaliczyła obowiązkową wywrotkę! – skomentowała Haru, powstrzymując się od śmiechu. Od strony Vongolii słychać było ciche chichoty, natomiast Ken nie wstydził się drzeć na całe gardło. Mukuro jedynie pacnął się dłonią w czoło i spojrzał w przeciwnym kierunku.

- Ojej – wymamrotał Fran. – No kto by się spodziewał, że ten kamień leżał akurat tutaj…

Drżąca z gniewu M.M. nie mówiła nic. Wstała, jednocześnie podnosząc Frana za kołnierz, po czym próbowała kopnąć zawadzającą teraz poduszkę, o mało co nie tracąc przy tym równowagi. Czuła się upokorzona.

- To była ekstremalnie stylowa wywrotka.

Dziewczyna błyskawicznie schyliła się i cisnęła w wyprzedzającego ich przeciwnika podniesioną poduszką. Ryohei i Fuuta natychmiast legli na ziemię, nie mając tak miękkiego lądowania.

Trochę uspokojona, M.M. zarządziła powrót do gry. Ostatnią prostą pokonali zanim jeszcze reprezentanci Vongolii zdążyli się podnieść.

- Kokuyo Land zdobywa miażdżące zwycięstwo nad Vongolą! – słychać było w tle ogłoszenie Haru, kiedy Tsuna wraz ze Strażnikami podbiegli do Ryoheia i Fuuty, pomagając im rozwiązać sznurek wokół ich stóp.

- Braciszku, nic ci nie jest? – spytała zaaferowana Kyoko zmartwionym głosem.

- Nie mogłem spodziewać się niczego więcej po takim Trawniku, jak ty – dodał Gokudera, gdy tylko znalazł się obok przyjaciela.

- Zamknij się, Ośmiornico! To było bardzo ciekawe doświadczenie! Prawda, dzieciaku?

Zrezygnowany Fuuta obdarzył starszego kolegę spojrzeniem równie pustym, co Fran, po czym wstał i odszedł, nie wymawiając żadnego słowa.

- Chyba jest innego zdania, co ty, senpai – stwierdził Yamamoto, pomagając skołowanemu Ryoheiowi podnieść się z ziemi. Bokser otrzepał się z pyłu, przyjrzał się zdartemu kolanu i postanowił nie przejmować się dziwnym zachowaniem Fuuty. Pewnie po prostu zgłodniał od tych emocji.

* * *

- Tym razem nie musieliśmy sprzątać, więc od razu przejdźmy do rzeczy – Reborn stał z dłońmi założonymi na biodra przed wszystkimi piknikowiczami, za jego plecami rozciągała się trasa ostatniej konkurencji – ponad pięćdziesiąt metrów długi pas dobrze ubitej ziemi, z wbitymi na końcu fluorescencyjnymi słupkami. Ciekawe, z której sali gimnastycznej zostały ukradzione.

- Trzecia konkurencja to bieg w workach. Wezmą w niej udział wszystkie osoby z drużyn, które do tej pory się leniły.

Tsuna miał wrażenie, że wypowiadając te słowa Reborn patrzy prosto na niego. Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie i rozejrzał wokół siebie. Z Kokuyo nie startowali jeszcze Mukuro, Chrome i ten gość w okularach od jo-jo. Sam nie wiedział, co ma o tym sądzić. W jego drużynie był jeszcze Yamamoto, co uznawał za duży atut. Ale trzeci zawodnik…

- Patrz, Głupodero! Straszny Ziemniaczany Duch zaraz cię zje!

…delikatnie mówiąc…

- Łuuu, łuuu~! Strzeżcie się Ziemniaczanego Ducha!

…pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Lambo założył właśnie na głowę jeden z worków, w których mieli biec (jeśli Tsuna dobrze odczytał przyklejony do niego obrazek, był to worek po ryżu, nie po ziemniakach) i biegał wokół Gokudery, tylko niepotrzebnie wkurzając tym chłopaka. Ale radocha, jaką mu to sprawiało, była nieopisana. Strażnik Burzy nie potrafił jednak tego docenić i po chwili przymierzania najpierw podłożył Lambo nogę, a gdy chłopiec leżał już na ziemi, podniósł worek do góry i zarzucił sobie na plecy.

- A teraz do jeziora~! - zawołał radośnie Gokudera i zaczął wesoło podskakiwać we wcześniej wspomnianym kierunku. Lambo nie było tak do śmiechu. Darł się i piszczał jak dziki kot w kąpieli. Wiedział, że Gokudera to potworny cham pozbawiony jakichkolwiek skrupułów, ale żeby od razu topić kogoś w jeziorze? Wielki Lambo przecież nie potrafi pływać! Ale ten fakt nie może przeniknąć poza worek. To tylko zachęciłoby tego idiotę, a jego predyspozycje do stania się podwładnym Wielkiego Lambo mocno by spadły. Trzeba wymyślić coś innego. Jak na razie chłopcu nie przychodziło do głowy nic lepszego, niż krzyczenie i szamotanie się jeszcze bardziej zawzięcie. Istniała szansa, że Haru go usłyszy i ruszy z odsieczą.

Nagle Gokudera przestał się poruszać. Lambo poczuł szarpnięcie, coś zawirowało, po czym światło słoneczne dało mu mocno po oczach. Pod plecami miał któryś z koców, brzuch okryty tym samym workiem, w którym przed chwilą miał być utopiony. Obok niego siedział Gokudera i uśmiechał się tryumfalnie.

Lambo nadął policzki i odwrócił twarz w przeciwnym kierunku. Po chwili jakiś palec dźgnął go w łopatkę. Na to chłopiec nadął policzki jeszcze mocniej i skulił się. Palec jednak nie przestawał atakować jego małych pleców, co zaczynało powoli denerwować urażonego Lambo. W końcu nie wytrzymał, gwałtownie obrócił się i ugryzł irytujący palec. Gokudera wrzasnął, po czym oderwał dzieciaka od swojej kończyny i dmuchając na bolącą część ciała, drugą ręką uszczypnął Lambo w policzek. Chłopczyk postanowił powtórzyć swoją akcję, ale Gokudera był tym razem szybszy i na czas zabrał dłoń z jego zasięgu, a następnie pchnął małego agresora na plecy. Na to posunięcie Lambo usiadł po turecku plecami do swojego wroga, sięgnął po worek i założył go sobie na głowę. W międzyczasie zdążył pokazać Włochowi język.

Gokudera wyjątkowo nie wściekł się. Ten cały bunt Lambo ostatnimi czasy bardzo go bawił. Może nawet zaczynał lubić tę Głupią Krowę, chociaż oczywiście nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru mówić tego na głos. Zwłaszcza Głupiej Krowie. Włoch uśmiechnął się i położył dłoń w miejscu, gdzie powinna znajdować się głowa Lambo. Chłopiec jednak strząsnął jego rękę i wydał z siebie zirytowane pufnięcie.

- Ej, mały, żartowałem tylko – powiedział Gokudera i dźgnął młodszego kolegę w plecy. Lambo odmachnął się swoją małą rączką, żeby dać do zrozumienia, że nie chce zadawać się z nikim na poziomie Głupodery, choć gdzieś w głębi duszy ucieszył się, że nie został nazwany swoim zwyczajowym przezwiskiem. W tym samym czasie trochę za głośno pociągnął nosem. Gokudera oparł dłoń na czole.

„I znowu ryczy, beksa jedna…" – skomentował w myślach. Głupią Krowę naprawdę dałoby się lubić, gdyby nie była taką skończoną łamagą, która leci z płaczem o każdą najmniejszą głupotę. I to najczęściej do najbardziej irytujących osób w jego otoczeniu.

- Hej, Gokudera, potrzebujemy Lambo!

Chłopak powoli obrócił się i zobaczył truchtającego w ich kierunku Yamamoto. O wilku mowa.

Westchnął, zwrócił się na nowo w stronę Lambo i szybkim ruchem ściągnął z niego worek. Chłopiec natychmiast zareagował – wlazł Gokuderze na kolana i, wyprężając się z całych sił, próbował odzyskać swoją własność. Oczy wciąż miał lekko zaczerwienione i spuchnięte od łez.

- Ej, to nie pora na zabawę, już powinniśmy zaczynać! – oświadczył Yamamoto z lekko zmartwioną miną, kiedy dobiegł do kłócącej się dwójki.

- Lambo się nie bawi! – zaprotestował podenerwowany chłopczyk. – Próbuję przywołać Głupoderę do porządku! Oddaj worek Lambo!

- Powiedz „proszę" – oznajmił Gokudera z wrednym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Lambo zszedł z jego kolan i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy zdeterminowanym spojrzeniem, nadymając policzki do granic możliwości. Po chwili jednak wypuścił całe powietrze, spojrzał gdzieś w bok i z zażenowaną miną powiedział:

- Lambo prosi.

Gokudera trafił go workiem prosto w twarz. Mały Włoch wtulił się w kawał płótna jak w ulubiony kocyk i z obrażoną miną usiadł. Yamamoto schylił się, potarmosił go za włosy i z uśmiechem na ustach zaproponował, żeby już wracali.

- Lambo nigdzie nie idzie! – wybuchnął nagle dzieciak i znowu zaczął łkać. Yamamoto lekko zdziwiła taka reakcja chłopca, więc posłał pytające spojrzenie Gokuderze, który masował swoje czoło i szeptał jakieś uspokajające zaklęcia. Baseballista westchnął cicho i wzruszył ramionami.

- Dobra, jak tam chcesz. Nigdzie nie idziesz – stwierdził, po czym nagłym ruchem chwycił Lambo i zanim ten się zorientował, Yamamoto już trzymał go na rękach i szedł z nim w stronę startu. Małego zabójcę oburzyło okrutne kłamstwo ze strony przyjaciela i zaczął szamotać się najmocniej jak potrafił.

- Jak mogłeś okłamać Wielkiego Lambo?! To bardzo nieładnie!

- Przecież nigdzie nie poszedłeś. Ja tylko zaniosę cię tam, gdzie trzeba – skontrował zarzut Yamamoto i uśmiechem odpowiedział na ponownie obrażoną minę kolegi. Z takimi nastrojami obaj dotarli do linii startowej.

- Odbiłem małego – oświadczył baseballista i zestawił naburmuszonego Lambo na ziemię. Chłopiec skrzyżował ręce, spojrzał spode łba na kolegę, po czym kopnął go z całej siły w kostkę, co w przypadku Yamamoto nie przyniosło większego efektu.

- Baseballowy Głupek! – wrzasnął Lambo. Usiadł na ziemi, odwrócił się do wszystkich tyłem i nachmurzył się jeszcze bardziej.

„Jeśli Lambo zmieni się w małego Gokuderę, to matka mnie zabije…" – pomyślał Tsuna. Miał wrażenie, że jego młody Strażnik Błyskawicy zaraz wyciągnie skądś papierosa i zacznie bezczelnie puszczać prosto w czyjąś twarz dymne obręcze. Sam obrazek może i nawet byłby zabawny, ale w domu to _Tsuna_ zostałby zlinczowany za psucie małego dziecka. „Ciekawe, czy Haru przepuściła by Gokuderze…" – analizował. „Nie, nie ma mowy. Zatłukłaby go tym, co miałaby pod ręką. Albo nagle okazałoby się, że zna karate albo inne judo. I pewnie jakimś cudem oberwałbym z Gokudery jako przypadkowy przechodzień. Potem Haru zaczęłaby mnie przepraszać, Gokudera by do niej dołączył, a w końcu zapomnieliby o wszystkim i znowu zaczęli się kłócić o coś głupiego…"

- Dziesiąty, wszystko w porządku? – głos nikogo innego jak właśnie Strażnika Burzy wyrwał Tsunę z rozmyślań tuż przed tym, jak Japonia miała zostać zatopiona przez ocean z powodu kłótni pewnej dwójki. Resztką sił powstrzymał się, żeby nie pisnąć na widok twarzy jednego z nich. Z miny Gokudery wywnioskował, że zostało mu zadane jakieś pytanie, więc strategicznie przytaknął. Taka odpowiedź musiała usatysfakcjonować przyjaciela, bo uśmiechnął się do Tsuny szeroko.

- Macie ostatnią minutę na ustalenie kolejności. Zróbcie to jakoś sensownie, żebym potem niczego nie żałować – wyrecytował Reborn monotonnym głosem, po czym odłożył megafon na stolik. Było oczywiste, że korepetytor został przymuszony do zdradzenia im tej mało istotnej informacji. W końcu byłoby zabawniej, gdyby zaczęli gorączkowo szamotać się na początku trasy dopiero po usłyszeniu strzału z sędziowskiego pistoletu, prawda? Irie-kun pewnie nagimnastykował się swoje.

- To chce ktoś pierwszy? – rzucił Yamamoto.

- Lambo nigdzie nie biega, obraziłem się!

- Lambo, nie czas na to! – wykrzyknął błagalnym tonem Tsuna, klękając przed dzieckiem. – Bez ciebie sobie nie poradzimy!

Chłopiec drgnął w jakiś dziwny sposób, wstał i powoli odwrócił się Tsuny i Yamamoto twarzą, którą wyrażała teraz typowo dziecinne zadowolenie i dumę.

- Och, więc jednak Wielki Lambo jest wam do czegoś potrzebny, co, lafiryndy?

Zanim Tsuna zdążył zastanowić się, gdzie Lambo usłyszał takie dziwne słowo, Yamamoto szybko wykorzystał narcyzm chłopca i zapewnił go o ogromnej wdzięczności wyrażonej w cukierkach, jaką będą do niego żywić za nieocenioną pomoc, jakiej udzieliłby im w tej konkurencji. Lambo napuszył się.

- Skoro tak bardzo nalegacie, to mogę iść pierwszy…

- Świetnie! – Tsuna miał wrażenie, jakby kamień młyński spadł mu z serca. – Ja pobiegnę drugi, a Yamamoto na końcu, żeby nadrobić straty.

- Jasne, dla mnie spoko – Yamamoto z rękami założonymi za głową uśmiechnął się tylko szczęśliwy, że w ogóle ma okazję wziąć udział w tych zawodach. Zawsze była to jakaś odmiana od baseballu i szermierki, czy tortur treningów organizowanych przez Reborna.

- Czas się skończył i teraz proszę się nie opierniczać, tylko ustawić na starcie – wyżej wspomniany Włoch znowu postanowił przemówić do ludu przy pomocy sędziowskiego megafonu, tym razem z wyraźną satysfakcją w głosie. Tsuna mimowolnie przełknął ślinę. Reborn to sadysta. On używa tego tonu tylko, gdy szykuje się coś „zabawnego", a że jak dotychczas jego „ukochany" uczeń nie był hospitalizowany, to w tej konkurencji _musi_ się coś wydarzyć, inaczej Tsuna zacząłby martwić się, że z Rebornem jest coś nie tak. Dziesiąty westchnął, rzucił korepetytorowi krótkie, pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie, po czym posłusznie stanął przed linią startową już wyposażony w swój prywatny worek. W międzyczasie tłumaczył Lambo, o co tak właściwie chodzi w tej konkurencji.

Reborn w tym czasie naładował swój pistolet, ku trwodze Shouichiego, który i tak nie miał tu zbyt dużo do gadania, a już zwłaszcza w kwestiach bezpieczeństwa. „To mafia, Vongola na dodatek", „Śmierć od zbłąkanej kuli jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła", „Czuję się zraniony twoim brakiem wiary w najlepszego zabójcę na świecie, którym jestem", czy inne takie wymówki Reborn-san rzuciłby, gdyby napomknąć mu cokolwiek na ten temat. Shouichi mógł tylko wzdychać i uspokajać swoje skołatane nerwy, gdy mordercze narzędzie płatnego zabójcy zostało wycelowane w niebo. W drugiej ręce wciąż trzymał megafon, który teraz po raz kolejny zbliżył do ust.

- Uwaga! Do startu!

Wszystkie najmniejsze szmery ucichły, obie drużyny zamarły w napięciu przed początkiem pierwszej rundy, cała ich uwaga skupiona była na reprezentantach.

- Gotowi?!

Zawodnicy wymieniły między sobą ostatnie nerwowe spojrzenia, po czym szybko wbili wzrok w ziemię paręnaście metrów przed nimi. W myślach już dawno wystartowali.

- I… A, jeszcze jedno!

Do falstartu brakowało bardzo mało, ale do Chikusy jakimś cudem dotarło, że to jeszcze nie ta scena, a Tsuna zdążył złapać worek, w którym stał Lambo i mimo wszystko próbował biec przed siebie, dopóki nie został ofuknięty. Wszyscy pozostali zawodnicy patrzeli na Reborna oczami wyrażającymi irytację, oczekiwanie i, co poniektóre, błaganie o litość. Zabójca już dawno zdążył przyzwyczaić się do podobnych sytuacji, więc zupełnie zignorował to zachowanie.

- Patrzcie pod nogi – oświadczył tylko z jakimś tajemniczym uśmieszkiem i bez zbędnych ceregieli wystrzelił z pistoletu.

Pierwszy zawodnik Kokuyo Land, Chikusa Kakimoto, popędził przed siebie, jakby gonił go sam diabeł. Tsuna mógłby przysiąc, że emitował on skupioną, aczkolwiek chłodną aurę profesjonalisty, o ile można mówić o zawodowcach w tej dziedzinie. Oczywiście, skąd mógł chłopak wiedzieć o nocnych ucieczkach Chikusy, kiedy skacząc w śpiworze dyskretnie ulatnia się w jakieś zaciszne miejsce, żeby nie słyszeć jęków cierpiącego na wyjątkowo bolesną dla otoczenia bezsenność Frana?

Tymczasem Lambo był w trakcie wdrażania zupełnie nowej, rewelacyjnej techniki biegu w worku opracowanej przez niego samego – bieg w worku na głowie! Co z tego, że nie za wiele w nim widział? Miotanie się bezsensownie po całej trasie i udawanie Ziemniaczanego Ducha było przecież takie zabawne! Właśnie z tego powodu Lambo ignorował wszelkie zachęty (groźby) ze strony swojej drużyny. A gdy Ken stwierdził, że ten sposób biegu jest niezgodny z zasadami, jego sprzeciw został natychmiastowo odrzucony przez Radę Sędziowską. Przemawiały za tym następujące argumenty: 1) Nie da się zaprzeczyć, że Lambo biegnie _w worku_ (tyle, że na głowie) i 2) Lambo to dziecko, na dodatek Głupia Krowa, która i tak by nie zrozumiała, gdyby jej wytłumaczyć, że ta metoda jest ostatecznie trudniejsza do zastosowania od oryginalnej.

Słysząc przezwisko w ustach swojego arcywroga, chłopczyk przestał biegać, uniósł worek odsłaniając twarz i krzyknął:

- Reborn, Wielki Lambo zabije cię zaraz po tym, jak upora się z tym bardzo trudnym wyścigiem, więc nie waż się uciekać do tego czasu, tchórzu jeden!

- Dyskwalifikacja reprezentanta Vongolii za ubliżanie sędziemu – oświadczyli jednocześnie Reborn i Bianchi, co ciekawe, przez ten sam megafon.

- Hahi! Co za niespodziewany obrót wydarzeń! – natychmiastowo skomentowała zaskoczona Haru, chociaż chęć do relacjonowania kolejnej konkurencji odeszła jej, gdy tylko zobaczyła zapłakanego Lambo, który usiadł jak stał i zanosił się głośnym rykiem, nawet nie próbując targowania z sędziami.

- A to Głupia Krowa, żeby tak bez sensu zadzierać z Rebornem… - Gokudera oparł głowę na dłoni i masował się po czole, próbując opanować narastające w nim zdziwienie skrajnym idiotyzmem Strażnika Błyskawicy. Jednocześnie starał się nie słuchać EKSTREMALNEGO DOPINGU Ryoheia i wariackiego śmiechu Kena Joushimy, któremu z zapałem wtórowała M.M. Z kolei Fuuta był zbyt zajęty tłumaczeniem Franowi, o co chodzi z tymi wszystkimi rankingami i Rankingową Gwiazdą, żeby komukolwiek przeszkadzać.

Tsuna denerwował się coraz bardziej. Nie, nie chodziło o to, że gdy tylko Chikusa przekroczy linię mety, nadejdzie jego kolej na udział w wyścigu (normalnie ruszyłby, gdyby Lambo skończył swoją część, ale z racji dyskwalifikacji chłopczyka musiał cierpliwie czekać na Kokuyo). Bardziej chodziło o to, że Reborn nagle wstał i spacerowym krokiem, pogwizdując sobie pod nosem, zbliżał się powoli do trasy z tym samym dziwnym uśmieszkiem, który szwendał mu się na twarzy już przy rozpoczęciu rundy. Tsuna jednak musiał się skupić. Dlatego postarał się przenieść zainteresowanie z korepetytora najpierw na Chrome, swoją przeciwniczkę, a następnie na trasę, z której ostro wpieniony Gokudera właśnie eskortował Lambo przy pomocy swojego sprawdzonego sposobu.

- Vongola wraca do gry! – obwieściła rozentuzjazmowana Haru, kiedy zaczęła się druga runda konkurencji. Ku własnemu zdziwieniu, Tsuna okazał się szybszy od Strażniczki Mgły.

Do czasu.

Tak dokładnie, to chodziło o moment, w którym ziemia bez żadnego ostrzeżenia zapaliła się mu pod nogami. Chłopaka odrzuciło kilka metrów na bok, w wyniku czego wylądował tuż przed elegancko wypastowanymi butami prosto z włoskich salonów. Gdy podniósł ogłupiały wzrok do góry, ujrzał swojego korepetytora, najwyraźniej bardzo zadowolonego z siebie. Szczególnie ciekawym widokiem był trzymany przez niego pilot, który jakimś dziwnym trafem był wycelowany w miejsce, z którego przyleciał Tsuna. Zanim nieszczęsny mafioso zdążył skomentować ten niezwykły zbieg okoliczności, jego twarz przekonała się, jak wygląda spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z podeszwą najlepszego zabójcy na świecie. Powiedzmy krótko, że bolało.

Wylądował z powrotem na trasie. Zauważył kątem oka, że Chrome dobiega już do końca pierwszego odcinka, co zmotywowało go do pozbierania się i powrotu do gry. Po przebiegnięciu zaledwie kilku metrów coś wybuchło po raz kolejny, tym razem mijając Tsunę o metr. W tym momencie chłopak usłyszał ciche przekleństwo wychodzące z ust jego korepetytora. Nastąpił kolejny wybuch, tym razem bliżej niż poprzednio.

- Reborn, co ty wyprawiasz?! – wrzasnął Tsuna, przeskakując dokładnie nad miejscem kolejnej eksplozji.

- Wykorzystuję zawody w celu poprawy waszego refleksu dobrze się przy tym bawiąc – odpowiedział spokojnie zabójca i znowu powciskał coś na pilocie.

- Pierwszy raz widzę pole minowe, czy to tak powinno wyglądać? – zapytał głośno Yamamoto patrząc, jak jego szef pada na kolana przez podmuch spowodowany kolejnym wybuchem. Tsuna zdenerwował się.

- Dlaczego tylko ja wybucham?! – wrzasnął, oskarżycielskim gestem wskazując na lekko wystraszoną Chrome.

- Przykro mi, szefie – powiedziała cichutko i ukłoniła się grzecznie, po czym wróciła do biegu.

- Chciałbyś skrzywdzić bezbronną dziewczynę? – Reborn w sposób mistrzowski udał zdziwienie i wyrzut w głosie. – Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś beznadziejny, ale teraz jeszcze okrutny? No, no, zawiodłem się na tobie. Prawdziwy mafioso powinien umieć obchodzić się z kobietami.

- Znowu przekręcasz sens tego, co powiedziałem! – odkrzyknął mu Tsuna, przeskakując kolejną minę. Jakimś cudem udało mu się zakończyć pierwszy odcinek. Teraz czekała go droga powrotna przez to piekło, podczas gdy Chrome spokojnie kończyła swoją kolejkę. Wtedy mina wybuchła tuż przed jego twarzą.

- REBORN! – wrzasnął tonem zirytowanym, pełnym wyrzutu, a jednocześnie błagającym o litość.

- Nigdy mi się to nie znudzi – oświadczył Reborn z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i zdetonował kolejny ładunek; tym razem udało mu się wycelować w miejsce, na które akurat naskoczył Tsuna. Chłopak wyleciał w powietrze z głośnym _Hiiiiii!_, przypadkowo wykonał serię salt („Od kiedy to Dziesiąty trenuje akrobatykę?"), po czym wylądował dokładnie na linii mety.

- To było świetne, Tsuna! – rzucił na pożegnanie Yamamoto, ruszając na trasę. Miał do nadrobienia spory kawałek, odkąd Mukuro udało się ominąć wszystkie pułapki Reborna i dobiec praktycznie do końca pierwszej części. Na szczęście dla baseballisty, unikanie min okazało się dla niego wyjątkowo proste, co spotkało się z dużym poruszeniem ze strony jego drużyny, a także z iście płomiennymi komentarzami Haru, która wręcz nie mogła odciągnąć wzroku od tego, co działo się na trasie. Jej usta wręcz nie nadążały za myślami, aż w końcu jej wypowiedzi zmieniły się w średnio zrozumiały bełkot, którego i tak nikt nie próbował słuchać. A Tsuna był zbyt uszczęśliwiony faktem, że Kyoko-chan przybiegła sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku, żeby zwrócić uwagę na cokolwiek innego.

Shouichi musiał przyznać, że nawet spodobały mu się te zawody. Choć z początku był nastawiony raczej sceptycznie do pomysłów Reborna - z resztą słusznie, Reborna należy się bać – to teraz mógł z całą szczerością stwierdzić, że był zadowolony. Wszystkie jego wynalazki działały bez zarzutu, Reborn wydawał się spokojniejszy niż zazwyczaj i, co najważniejsze, nie było żadnych ofiar, może poza kilkoma siniakami i zadrapaniami. Grunt, że Shouichi znowu mógł robić za kujona i nikt go nie zmuszał do aktywności fizycznej. Mimo wszystko, wciąż nie mógł pozbyć się tego ciążącego mu na żołądku uczucia i bynajmniej nie chodzi o to, że pani Sawada nie dogotowała wołowiny. To było przeczucie, takie silne przeczucie, że mimo wszys-

- Ej, ej, masz cukierki dla Wielkiego Lambo?

Pociąg myśli młodego wynalazcy został brutalnie wykolejony przez małą dziecięcą rączkę, która ciągnęła go za koszulkę.

- No, już, nie udawaj, Lambo wie, jak bardzo go uwielbiasz~

Shouichi czuł się bezbronny. Gdy te wielkie zielone oczy patrzyły na niego z takim błaganiem i ufnością, nie był w stanie odmówić ich właścicielowi. Czuł się z nim jakoś dziwnie związany od tego pamiętnego dnia, gdy Lambo nagle wpadł do ich mieszkania przez okno i oświadczył, że Irie może zostać jego podwładnym. I pomyśleć, że to głupie wydarzenie mogło doprowadzić do końca świata…

Shouichi poprawił okulary.

- Powinienem mieć coś słodkiego w plecaku – powiedział, po czym uśmiechnął się na radosny pisk uszczęśliwionego chłopczyka. Podeszli szybciutko do plecaka, w którym Shouichi zaczął z zapałem grzebać, co i rusz wyciągając kolejne mechaniczne zabawki. Lambo przytupywał niecierpliwie, domagał się swojej przedobiedniej dawki cukru! Wtedy chłopczyk dostrzegł wśród wszystkich innych mechanizmów wyciągniętych z plecaka bomby z pierwszej konkurencji i od razu stracił zainteresowanie cukierkami. Od zawsze czuł jakiś dziwny ciąg do wszelkiej pirotechniki, z bombami i granatami na czele. Upewnił się, że jego „podwładny" wciąż przekopuje się przez górę śmieci w swoim plecaku, po czym tak dyskretnie, jak tylko dziecko potrafi, zabrał Jajko i podbiegł do krzaków rosnących tuż obok trasy biegu w workach.

Usiadł, po czym z jubilerską dokładnością zaczął przyglądać się swej zdobyczy. Szybko znalazł miejsce, które należało nadusić, żeby odpadła warstwa ochronna. Bez tej brzydkiej „skorupki" na wierzchu ta bomba była o wiele ładniejsza! Poobracał ją w rękach jeszcze przez moment, knując genialny plan pozbycia się Reborna. Odchylił krzaki i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Konkurencja chyba już się skończyła, ale najwyraźniej nikt nie był pewien, kto ostatecznie zwyciężył, bo wszyscy zgromadzili się wokół lustrzanki Haru, którą obsługiwała niezawodna jak zawsze Kyoko. Reborn wciąż nie ruszył się ze swojego poprzedniego miejsca licząc na to, że będzie jeszcze w stanie wysadzić kilka min na nieostrożnych przechodniach.

Idealnie.

Lambo wyleciał z krzaków dziką szarżą, drąc się w niebogłosy. Określenie „atak z zaskoczenia" najwyraźniej było mu obce. Pomińmy ten fakt i powiedzmy, że gdy biegł już dostatecznie długo, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę wszystkich poza Rebornem, postanowił wreszcie cisnąć Jajkiem w swój cel.

W tym miejscu na wspomnienie zasługuje prześwietna mina Shouchiego Irie, która z pewnością stała by się nowym internetowym memem, gdyby tylko ją uwiecznić. Z resztą, twarze pozostałych osób wyglądały niezgorzej.

Oczywiście bomba nigdy nie trafiła w Reborna. Zabójca z właściwym sobie opanowaniem schylił się lekko do przodu, przez co bomba pikowała teraz w sam środek pola minowego.

Tsuna po raz kolejny krzyknął „PADNIJ!".

* * *

Płatki wiśni lekko i z gracją tańczyły na wietrze, delikatnie okrywając dach i tarasy rezydencji rodziny Hibari. Kyouya, ubrany w czarną yukatę, drzemał sobie spokojnie na kocu rozłożonym pod jednym z drzew. Hibird umościł sobie gniazdko w jego włosach, Roll usadowił się mu na brzuchu i zwinął w kulkę.

Strażnik Chmury Vongolii zawsze spędzał _hanami_ w podobny sposób, nawet odkąd kwitnące wiśnie kojarzyły mu się tylko i wyłącznie z pewnym irytującym ponad miarę iluzjonistą. Cisza, spokój, żadnych tłumów, kubek zielonej herbaty i on. Samotnik, jakim był Hibari, był w pełni zadowolony z takich warunków. Co najważniejsze, nikt nie zakłócał mu drzemki. Rezydencja była opustoszała, wszyscy poszli spędzić święto wśród głośnych, podpitych tłumów, kłócąc się o miejsce pod koc.

Hibari nigdy nie rozumiał, dlaczego ludzie nie potrafili cenić spokoju, jaki daje samotność. Dzięki niej mógł teraz spokojnie wypoczywać, nie martwiąc się zupełnie niczym. To prawda, zaproszenie przesłane mu przez korepetytora Sawady nawet go zaskoczyło, ale ani przez chwilę nie miał zamiaru z niego skorzystać. Najwyżej przez kilka najbliższych dni będzie miał na karku pewnego rozwrzeszczanego boksera, przeżyje.

Przewrócił się na bok, zrzucając z brzucha niezadowolonego Rolla, który natychmiast go ofuknął. Chłopak uśmiechnął się delikatnie i podrapał zdenerwowane zwierzątko pod mordką. Hibird coś tam świergotał, brzmiało to trochę jak urywki reklam telewizyjnych. Nagle oba zwierzątka zwróciły łebki w stronę południa. Hibari zrobił to samo. Do jego uszu doszedł dźwięk serii wybuchów, na szczęście oddalonych. Zobaczył też ogromną chmurę pyłu, która wznosiła się na kilkadziesiąt metrów pionowo w górę. Poczuł, jak ziemia drży.

Sięgnął po zaproszenie schowane za pazuchą. Szybko odszukał informację, o którą mu chodziło. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i jeszcze raz spojrzał w stronę Południowego Wzgórza. Następnie wstał, otrzepał się i wszedł do domu, wciąż mając ten sam sadystyczny wyraz twarzy.

- Będzie trzeba zagryźć na śmierć śmiałków, którzy zakłócili moje _hanami_.

* * *

_~KONIEC~_

* * *

**Notka:** _Halo? Słyszy mnie ktoś? Przebrnął ktoś? Podobało się komuś? Czy Ktoś może zostawić komentarz? Dziękuję._


End file.
